


Sweet Girl

by WandaLannister



Category: Bill Skarsgård - Freeform - Fandom, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, I'm Going to Hell, Kink Exploration, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 39,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaLannister/pseuds/WandaLannister
Summary: Her encounter with the monster of Derry.(ON HIATUS).





	1. Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts), [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat/gifts), [KoudelkaAerith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoudelkaAerith/gifts).



Over the last few months, I had formed an unlikely obsession with the monster who dwelled in the sewers of Derry, after spending months researching the local legend.

 

Kids called him _It,_ he called himself Pennywise.

 

Part of the team investigating the disappearances of local children, I had been exploring the sewers when I first stumbled upon Pennywise:

 

He was dressed in a filthy clown costume, his face caked with stage makeup, mouth smeared with the blood of his latest victim. He was tall, almost four or five inches above six feet, and he had a devilish grin plastered on his face as he stalked towards me.

 

Wild panic flooded my veins like I had been doused in ice cold water and before I could think of anything else, I had my gun in my hands, pointing straight at the clown.

 

His smile grew even wider, revealing rows upon rows of sharpened fangs while his eyes glowed bright yellow.

 

"You _really_ want to do this, sweet girl?" he asked me, his voice deep, almost a growl.

 

The moment I heard him speak, my entire resolve crumbled.

 

I tried to rationalize with myself. _This is a monster_ , I told myself. _He has killed hundreds of children. Shoot him... Kill him. End him._

 

But somehow, I was entranced by his bright yellow eyes. The more I looked into his eyes, the more I found myself unable to pull the trigger...

 

He took advantage of my hesitation and came close, almost uncomfortably so and leaned in, sniffing. The gun was still aloft in my hands but it obviously didn't faze Pennywise.

 

"I can _smell_ it on you..." he whispered, his voice impossibly deep. "That fear... So delicious..."

 

In a blink of an eye, his hand lashed out, knocking the gun out of my hands, sending it flying somewhere in the darkness of the sewer.

 

He growled and grasped me by the throat, hauling me up against the nearest wall.

 

I let out a shocked gasp as my back collided with the hard surface, and I flailed helplessly against his fingers which were growing tigher by the second around my neck. He was so tall that when he held me up, my feet were well above the ground.

 

 _"P-Please..."_ I managed to sputter out, my eyes watering from the lack of oxygen, my head swimming.

 

He giggled, like a little child. "What's the matter, little girl? You don't wanna play with ol' Pennywise?" he asked tauntingly.

 

Tears began to run down my cheeks. "I'll... I'll do anything... Let me go... Please..." I found myself begging, hating the weakness in my voice.

 

He leaned in closer to me, and I could see the saliva pooling in his mouth. He was enjoying this.

_He liked to play with his food. Fear to him was like salting the meat..._

 

I tried to struggle against him, but he caged me between his solid body and the wall, wedging his thigh between my legs as he held me up.

 

"Such a _pathetic_ species..." he mused, his eyes staring right into mine. "All you humans are the same. _'Please! Let me go! I'll do anything!'"_ he mocked me in a high pitched voice.

 

The lack of air was making me dizzy and somehow, the one thing that I could focus on was how closely he was pressed against me, his warmth radiating through the filthy outfit he wore and the way his thigh was wedged between my legs, pressing against my-

 

I let out a sigh.

 

Perhaps it was the lack of air induced delirium or the fact that I had accepted my impending death and was too far gone to care, I rolled my hips against his... Against his thigh.

 

The change in expression on his face would have been comical, if I wasn't scared out of my wits. His evil smile disappeared for a moment and the grip he had around my throat loosened.

 

"My, my, _my..."_ he said, his eyes turning blue, their inhumanly yellow glow receeding. "What do we have here?"

 

He let go of my throat and caught me up by my hips instead, his thigh pressing up further against the apex of my legs. Leaning in, he buried his face into the crook of my neck.

 

By now, I was aware of the wetness that was pooling between my legs and my cheeks were red with shame. How was it possible to be aroused by this...this _monster?_

 

Pennywise inhaled deeply, taking in my scent, and I was surprised to hear him groan against my skin. He pressed his thigh harder against me and I let out another moan, involuntarily bucking my hips.

 

I knew that he was intrigued by my response and my suspicions were confirmed when I felt something warm and moist slide along my neck.

 

His tongue.

 

He let out a guttural moan, obviously enjoying what he was tasting. As for me, despite how wrong this was, I found myself turning away, exposing more of my neck to him in a silent invitation.

 

 _"More..."_ Pennywise groaned. "I need more..."

 

I opened my mouth to protest, but he grasped my shirt and with a flick of his claws, I was bare to him, clad only in my jeans now.

 

The cold air made goosebumps rise on my skin. Or was it the way he was looking at me?

 

I didn't have the time to find out, because he tossed me like a ragdoll onto a dirty mattress in the corner.

 

I landed with a huff and he was on me in an instant. His large, clawed hands running over my exposed skin, his lips at my neck.

 

_Searching._

"You smell delicious, sweet girl..." he purred his tongue laving over my skin, his hands on my breasts.

 

"So _soft..."_ he groaned, pressing his mouth to my breast, tongue snaking out to run over my nipple.

 

"Oh _God..."_ I moaned, tossing my head back, my hands resting on the back of his head. "What are you doing to me?"

 

 

He was looking at me intently, his tongue still playing with my breast. "You _like_ this..." he drawled, realization dawning on him.

 

I felt so ashamed of myself, hating my body for betraying me like this. This was wrong. Forbidden. Unnatural.

 

Pennywise however, was having fun playing with his food.

 

Experimentally, he closed his full lips around my nipple and gave it a suck. And the reaction my body gave was instantaneous.

 

I cried out, my back arching taut and I felt my panties grow uncomfortably moist.

 

He giggled, obviously having scented the increase in my arousal.

 

"I like the sounds that you make, pretty girl. Do it again..."

 

And I did. I made those sounds over and over again while he devoured my breasts, sucking and nipping at the flesh until it was tender and sore.

 

I was gasping when he pulled away from me, the scent of my arousal thick in the air. If I could smell it, he with his heightened senses, most certainly could.

 

His eyes were pitch black, darkened with want.

  
"More... I need more..." he whispered, almost in a trance, drool running down his lip. "I want _more..._ I need a taste..." 

 

Almost violently, he ripped away my jeans and panties together, the fabric tearing with ease under his claws.

 

While I shivered upon the cold air caressing my moist inner thighs, Pennywise let out a sigh that verged on a moan.

 

He inhaled deeply again, his hands grasping my thighs, opening them wide, settling between them.

 

I knew what was coming, but I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up my spine when he gave a tentative lick along my inner thigh.

 

 _"Delicious..."_ he groaned, pressing his cheek almost reverently against my thigh.

 

Every last bit of my resistance had ebbed away and unable to help myself, I ran my fingers through his flaming red hair. He purred in response.

 

"Take it..." I said.

 

That was all I had to say...

 

Because the next thing I was aware of was pure unadulterated pleasure. His face was buried between my legs, his tongue frantically trying to taste every last drop of arousal that he was coaxing out of me. He had two fingers pumping in and out of me almost violently, creating an obscene wet smacking sound. But the sound of my desperate cries of ecstasy drowned all other sounds.

 

And it seemed like my moans were enjoyable to Pennywise for he only seemed to increase his ministrations.

 

My head thrown back, hand clutching at the mattress I could do nothing else but ride each pleasurable peak he made me topple over.

 

When he _finally_ pulled away from me, I was a trembling, sweaty mess.

 

I whimpered when he pressed his lips against my folds one last time before rising up on his knees, letting go of my hips.

 

Falling limp against the mattress, gasping, I watched as Pennywise licked each of his fingers clean, his eyes closed, savoring the taste.

 

As the last remnants of the pleasure ebbed away, fear replaced it. He had gotten what he wanted. Now he was going to kill me...

 

He reached out to me and I opened my mouth to scream, but I was so exhausted that no sound left my lips.

 

I was shocked when I felt him sweep my damp hair away from my forehead before cupping my cheek.

 

The uncharacteristic gesture of affection from the monster that had terrorized Derry left me reeling.

 

He chuckled at the evident shock on my face before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

 

His tongue slipped past my parted lips, into my mouth. He was tasting me _again._

 

Unable to stop myself, I tugged at his hair, pulling him closer to me, kissing him back.   
He explored my mouth thoroughly, pulling away from me after God knows how long.

 

His face was devoid of any expression when he pulled away, his eyes calculating. There was a long moment of silence. And then there was a shift in his eyes.

 

"I'll see you again, my sweet girl."

 

He stood up and left, without another word and the last thing I saw before he disappeared into the darkness was the eerie glow of his eyes.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He comes back to you. This time in a different form...

My first encounter with Pennywise had changed me. I tried to get back to my life, tried to forget everything that had happened down in that dark sewer.

 

But my mind simply _refused_ to let go of the memories that had been seared into it. I couldn't forget the way he had made me feel...

 

The unbridled desire blazing in his eyes when he looked up at me from between my legs, his jaw working as he slipped his tongue deep inside me, drinking from me like he had starved for ages...

 

The way my body gave in to his will, all traces of fear vanishing, only pleasure coursing through my veins. He had reduced me to a wanton, writhing mess: legs spreading wider, my hips rolling against his eager mouth, chasing one orgasm after another...

 

Three days had passed since my little trip to the sewer and I had just finished up with work for the day. Waving a rather distracted goodbye to my collegues, I made my way to my car.

 

The drive back home was uneventful and the traffic wasn't too bad, mercifully. I sighed in relief when my house came into view. I was home for the weekend.

 

"Thank God its Friday," I mumbled to myself, getting out of the car.

 

My house was tiny, two floored and quite cosy, if I could say so myself. Also, it was isolated, situated at quite a distance from the nearest hint of civilization, well outside of town.

 

I walked in and tossed my bag and took off my coat and shoes, heading straight for the bar for a glass of wine.

 

Wine and a long, hot shower were on my agenda for the night.

 

Taking the bottle of wine and a glass to my bathroom, I poured out a healthy amount and downed the glass very quickly before refilling it.

 

Then placing the bottle and the glass on the bathroom counter, I began to strip off my clothes.

 

Once completely bare, I turned on the shower, turning the temperature up as hot as it would go before stepping into the glass panel, right under the stream of water.

 

I let out a relieved groan, feeling the water run over my skin, warming me up. Lathering a generous amount of shampoo in my hands, I combed my fingers through my hair.

 

Once my hair was washed clean, I reached out and grabbed my glass of wine, taking a healthy sip before returning to the task of washing myself.

 

Wash and sip.

 

Wash and sip.

 

And on it went, until I felt reasonably drunk and perfectly clean.

 

Stepping out of the steamy shower, I dried myself hastily, glancing around the bathroom as I did so.

 

Somehow, while showering, I couldn't shake off the sliver of suspicion that someone was watching me.

 

Perhaps I was just being paranoid. Or it was the wine.

 

Either way I was quite drunk and _very_ tired.

 

I walked into my bedroom, not even bothering to cover myself. All I wanted to do was fall asleep.

 

While getting into bed, I glanced at my naked reflection in the mirror. I still had purple bruises on my neck, breasts and inner thighs from my time with Pennywise.

 

Pushing all thoughts of the clown away from my head, I got into bed, sighing deeply at how incredible the cool sheets felt against my bare skin.

 

Within a few minutes, I was asleep.

 

* * *

 

  
It was the scent that made me stir. A heady amalgamation of the scents of buttered popcorn, freshly roasted peanuts and molten chocolate, mixed with something else equally enticing flooded my senses.

 

Inhaling deeply, I turned my face toward the source of the smell, the thick fog of exhaustion and sleep still clouding my mind.

 

Damn, it smelled _divine._

 

 

Almost mouthwatering.

 

I sighed, shifting unconsciously, feeling the covers slip away from my body, tangling with my legs.

 

It was then that I felt something soft and warm caress my cheek. The touch was gentle, comforting and I found myself leaning into it.

 

The touch was so inviting, running across my cheek, a faint brush against my lips, which parted instinctively under it.

 

 _"Please..."_ I breathed, not knowing what I was asking for.

 

Something warm and moist was on my neck, tracing along my jawline, while the silken touch continued to trace my lips over and over again.

 

I arched my neck, wanting the touches to continue even in my slumber. They were making me feel so _good._

 

The sound of a quiet chuckle reached my ears and my eyes fluttered open for barely a millisecond before another wave of exhaustion forced me back to sleep.

 

Barely aware of the covers slipping away from my body entirely, my hand reached out absently.

  
The same silky warmth clasped my wrist, gently placing my hand back down on bed, fingers lacing into mine.

 

The delicious moist warmth returned to my neck, more urgently now, accompanied by a comfortable weight pinning me down on my bed.

 

In a more conscious state of mind, I would've been worried about what was happening to me. But the wine, the exhaustion and the simple fact that I was enjoying these strange yet seductive touches rendered me incapable of response.

 

I quivered under the touches, barely aware that my legs were being spread apart. The warm wetness trailed down my body with a tantalizing slowness, the taut muscle tracing every inch of my exposed skin, punctuated by the sound of heavy breathing that was quite different from my own.

 

The muscle found its home between my thighs, sliding into me with ease, filling up my core.

 

My hips bucked sharply, involuntarily, and I felt a deep groan against my soaked flesh.

 

 _"Ohh..."_ I moaned, feeling the familiar pleasure begin to unfurl through me.

 

The sensations were now becoming increasingly vivid to be just a dream.

 

I tried to fight the thick fog of sleep that was clouding my mind, numbing my better senses.

 

Sensing my struggles, I felt the grip on my hips tighten, the probing muscle moving more vigorously, laving over my sensitive, heated flesh.

 

My fingers clutched at the sheets, and I arched my back, trying to chase the inevitable high that was coming to claim me...

 

I shattered with a gasp, feeling the pleasure sear white hot through my body, jolting me back to consciousness.

 

Through my blurred vision and the darkness of the night, I made out the silhouette of a man, his head bowed between my legs, my thighs hooked over his broad shoulders.

 

 _"Who...?"_ I breathed and he looked up at me with glowing yellow eyes.

 

With a low, disappointed whine, he released my legs and climbed up my trembling body.

 

Through the moonlight streaming in through my window, I caught a glimpse of his face.

 

He was impossibly, inhumanly handsome.

 

Pale, unblemished skin, chiseled cheekbones, angular jaw and full, pouty lips that were naturally a beautiful shade of deep reddish pink. He had soft dark hair.

 

And his big eyes that had been glowing bright yellow only moments before had now turned blue.

 

"Who ar-" I began to ask, but he silenced me, pressing his lips against mine.

 

He kissed me deeply, _hungrily,_ almost possessively, his hand in my hair, tilting my head back for him. And in my weakened state, I couldn't refuse him while he ravished my mouth...

 

 _"Sleep,_ sweet girl..." he purred between heated kisses, laying me back down on the bed.

 

Almost as if by magic, I began to drift, his kisses lulling me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts/comments on this chapter!


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He visits again. In his human form.

I woke up to the feeling of something soft and warm brush against my lips. The touch was gentle, yet lingering, leaving me craving for it, even as my eyes opened to the early morning sunlight.

 

I was feeling better than I had in a while, because I hadn't slept so well in a long, _long_ time. The work-load had only piled up ever since the string of new disappearances began in Derry.

 

For a moment, I was feeling pleasantly relaxed, floating on the last remnants of sleep, feeling them fade away, wakefulness replacing it.

 

That's when realization began to dawn on me, last night's memories flooding into my mind like a torrential river:

 

_The scent..._

 

_The inviting touches..._

 

_Me giving into them..._

 

_**All** traces of resistance vanishing._

 

_And that sweet, heady pleasure..._

 

_Making my toes curl._

 

_The brief moment of lucidity, when I saw **him** looking at me._

 

 _Those bright yellow orbs, turning crystal blue_.

 

_His impossibly beautiful face, full lips curved up in a smile._

 

_**"Sleep,** sweet girl."_

 

The realization hit me like a bolt of lightning.

 

My hand instinctively touched the left side of my neck, right where the curve of my shoulder was.

 

I could feel a twinge of pain there.

 

Jolting out of bed, tossing the covers aside, I rushed to the mirror.

 

_"Shit..."_

 

I looked terrible.

 

My hair was tousled and messy, but that was the least of my concern.

 

My body was covered in bruises. Angry, red marks on my neck, breasts and between my legs.

 

 _He_ had done this to me?

 

Shock and dread filled me and I felt my knees give out.

 

I would've collapsed to the floor, if a hand hadn't caught my wrist, pulling me up with a strength that was surprising.

 

My gasp of surprise was caught in my throat as I was turned around to face him.

 

_Him._

 

The man I had glimpsed last night.

 

He was very tall, lanky and dressed in a black coat, black pants, black shirt. All black, which contrasted with his pale complexion. He was just as inhumanly beautiful as I had remembered him. His eyes were an icy, crystal blue.

 

And his _lips._ Those lush, plump lips that were curved up into a slight smirk.

 

"Did you miss me, my sweet girl?" he asked.

 

My eyes grew wide as I registered the familiarity of his voice. And the fact that he had called me 'sweet girl.'

 

 _"Pennywise?"_ I breathed, horrified at the realization that Derry's monster clown had morphed into such a beautiful man who had already had his way with me twice.

 

His smile grew wider, revealing gleaming fangs for only a moment, before being replaced by a set of perfectly normal human teeth.

 

His eyes however, were blazing yellow.

 

I watched, stunned as he brought my hand up to his mouth and placed a few, reverent kisses on my inner wrist.

 

He groaned, the moment his mouth touched my skin, his tongue darting out to caress my flesh.

 

I was watching him kiss my hand as if I was locked in a trance.

 

 _"Why?"_ I asked him a simple question, my voice barely above a whisper.

 

He looked momentarily puzzled by my question, drawing his mouth away from my wrist.

 

His puzzlement was almost childlike, a tiny frown appearing between his brows as he thought an answer to my question.

 

"I...I don't know..." he said. "I've experienced nothing like this before."

 

His hand released my wrist, an arm winding around my waist as he pulled me to him.

 

It was when we were pressed so close together that I remembered that I was completely naked. While he was fully dressed.

 

A wild blush colored my cheeks at this realization. He laughed.

 

"Such a silly little girl..." he spoke, his voice husky, pressing his body against mine, so close that I could feel the heat radiating from his body seep into my bare skin.

 

I looked up at his handsome face, reaching out to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes at my touch, at war with his own inner thoughts.

 

He looked so painfully conflicted, that despite all rationality, I found myself feeling bad for him.

 

So I did the only thing I could think of.

 

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

 

He let out a feral growl the moment our lips touched, his mouth attacking mine, both his hands fisting my hair.

 

His kiss was ravenous, _hungry._ All tongue and teeth and desire so fierce that it bordered on aggression.

 

My fingers clutched at the lapels of his coat as beyond all reason, I kissed him back.

 

"Mine..." he groaned between kisses, backing me up until I fell back on my bed.

 

_"Mine."_

 

He was on me, his lips kissing my neck, biting down on my flesh. His hand was between my legs, fingers slipping into me.

 

"Mine..."

 

My body felt hot, like I was on fire. I closed my eyes and pulled him to me, my hands in his hair. My inner walls clenched hungrily around his plunging fingers.

 

We were both in a frenzy.

 

His mouth was ravishing my body with an eagerness that was startling, his fingers thrusting in and out of me, creating a delicious wet sound.

 

I was moaning wantonly, throwing my head back against the pillows, my hips rolling against his hand, wanting him to keep touching me, wanting him to reach deeper, wanting him to pleasure me until I melted away...

 

"Such a beautiful little girl..." he murmured against my breast. "All mine. _Only_ mine..."

 

 

That delicious pleasure was building in my core and I pulled him into a kiss, pouring my desperation into it.

 

"More..." I moaned into his mouth. _"Please."_

 

He chuckled darkly.

 

His hand slowed ever so slightly, holding off my impending release.

 

I closed my eyes tightly, whining frustratedly, the muscles in my neck taut with strain.

 

"First tell me what you are..." he said, his voice a whisper in my ear.

 

I reached down between my legs, trying to guide his fingers deeper into me.

 

He caught my wrist with his free hand and pinned it beside my head. His other hand, that was between my legs, slowed even more, holding my impending release just out of reach.

 

I cried out in frustration.

 

He laughed, clearly enjoying the game.

 

 _"Answer_ me," he chuckled. "Tell me what you are..."

 

"I- I'm..." I stuttered. "I'm... I'm yours..."

 

He laughed uproariously. "There's a smart girl!"

 

His ministrations immediately grew more vigorous, making me sigh in relief.

 

The pleasure suddenly flared up inside me, his fingers now plunging rapidly. His other hand released my wrist and came between my legs to slap down against my swollen bundle of nerves, in time with his thrusting fingers.

 

 _"Mine..."_ he growled one last time before sinking his teeth into my flesh, biting just above my breast.

 

My release burned through my body, pain mixing with pleasure, sizzling through me, making me scream.

 

He groaned against my breast, clearly relishing the taste of my blood.

 

Once I rode out my peak, I fell limp against the bed, my chest rising and falling as I gasped.

 

Almost affectionately, I raised my trembling hand and ran my fingers through his hair, letting him drink my blood, savouring that sweet pain.

 

He drank from me for a few moments longer, before pulling away.

 

He licked his lips, bringing the hand that was still wet from my juices to his mouth, licking his fingers clean as well.

 

Weakened by the intensity of my high and the loss of blood, I had begun to drift away.

 

He cupped my cheek and drew me into a kiss.

 

I was too weak to resist.

 

"Not yet, sweet girl," he purred between kisses. "Stay with me a moment longer..."

 

"I'm tired..." I breathed.

 

He chuckled, smoothing the sweat dampened hair away from my forehead.

 

I curled onto my side, feeling the blood trickle from the fresh wound he had left me with.

 

"You belong to **_me_** now..." he whispered into my ear.

 

I was too tired to reply, so I just sank into a deep sleep, feeling his fingers run through my hair over and over again.

 

"You've become an addiction, sweet girl..." was the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Please comment! Xx


	4. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise felt something very different from the moment he met her...

Pennywise's POV 

 

I have lived for _eternity._

 

Spent eons terrorizing this rotten city.

 

Feasting on the flesh and fears of children, unbeknownst to the adults.

 

My innate behaviour is predatory. I lure my chosen victims, turning into the object of their desires.

 

Once they have fallen into the trap, I begin the chase...

 

The chase is my favorite part, where I morph into the thing they fear the most.

 

I know what they fear, I know it _all..._

 

Inciting fear in my victims, is akin to seasoning the meat. Preparing the meal.

 

The more they fear me, the stronger I get.

 

Fear and blood and flesh. These have been my sustenance for centuries.

 

Once I sate my hunger, I hibernate. It is my ritual.

 

I have repeated this cycle innumerable times.

 

But now, for the first time in my abnormally long life, I hunger for something else....

 

_Her._

_._

* * *

 

  
The moment I saw her, I knew that she was different.

 

Different from the pathetic humans in this town.

 

Under her fear, I could scent her arousal.

 

The scent of it was _intoxicating._

 

It drove me wild, awakening the most basal instinct in me.

 

And for the first time in my life, I found myself hungering for something _else_ other than flesh and blood.

 

It frustrated me, the overwhelming effect that this girl had on me.

 

But I was also curious.

 

I figured that I had nothing to lose. I'd taste her, sate my curiosity and then kill her.

 

I was so _wrong_ about that....

 

* * *

 

  
She tasted _divine._

 

Not that a purely malevolent entity like myself would appreciate the concept of divinity, but she was as close as I could get.

 

The first time I tasted her in the darkness of the sewer, I was _done._

 

And she gave it to me.

 

Legs spread wide, back arched taut like a bowstring, moaning incoherently while I plundered her with my tongue.

 

Oddly enough, just the taste of that delicious nectar gushing from between her legs wasn't the _only_ thing I enjoyed.

 

I also reveled in the feel of her. How soft and supple her flesh was. How lush and pliant her body was. How she felt, trembling in my embrace, so delightfully submissive. The way those soft, breathless sounds fell from her lips...

 

 _"Please..."_  

 

 _"Oh, **God..."**_  

 

 _"Yes..."_  

 

It gave me a savage sense of pleasure, watching her come undone beneath my ravenous mouth, watching her surrender to me so entirely. 

 

And frustrated me. The desire of wanting to actually _please_ her.

 

It was maddening. The realization that I, an entity more powerful than anything else, wanted to please a human girl.

 

But this girl was addicting me, the way her hands clutched at my hair, pulling me closer to herself instead of trying to resist.

 

The more I drank from her, the more I craved it again.

 

It was a vicious cycle...

 

When I finally raised myself from between her legs, she was trembling. Her skin was flushed and she was gasping.

 

If it had been any other human, I would've ended their worthless life then and there.

 

But as I looked down at her, and saw her looking up at me with glazed, heavy-lidded eyes, I felt my resolve to kill her waver.

 

This had never, _ever_ happened before. Not in my lifetime.

 

Instead of the usual bloodlust, I felt a foreign emotion stir in me.

 

_Affection._

 

I stroked her hair, before leaning in and pressing my mouth to hers, wanting a taste of her again.

 

Her lips were soft, like rose petals, parting for me with an ease that strangely thrilled me.

 

My tongue delved into her mouth, trying to explore her.

 

Again, she did not resist. Instead she moved her lips in tandem with mine, trying to pull me closer.

 

It was both infuriating and thrilling to feel her react in this way.

 

I was consumed by this desire of wanting to devour her. To _consume_ her. To swallow her whole. But in a very different way from the usual treatment I meted out to my prey.

 

I wanted to _possess_ this girl.

 

 _Complete_ and _utter_ posession.

 

That was my mission now.

 

She wasn't an ordinary plaything.

 

This one was special.

 

The desires and needs she awoke in me were entirely new to me. Completely against my nature.

 

And I wanted to explore it further.

 

To see how high she would float with me...

 

Before we fell together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I need your feedback on this chapter because writing from Pennywise's POV was a bit of a struggle. 
> 
> How have I written him, did you like it?  
> Did I keep him in character?  
> Would you like to read more from Penny's POV?  
> What would you like to read in the next chapter?
> 
> Please comment your feedback! Xx


	5. Neibolt

My recent encounters with Pennywise had left me restless like an exposed nerve.

 

I had so many questions that I had to ask him, so many things that I wanted to say to him.

 

It had been four days since my last meeting with him, when he had come to me in his human form.

 

I hadn't heard from him since.

 

My mind was frought with worry.

 

_Was he alright?_

 

_Had something happened to him?_

 

I chuckled wryly.

 

 _Listen to yourself_ , I thought, turning the curve, headlights on in the dark night, making sure to avoid any incoming traffic. _You're actually worrying about a child-eating clown. Idiot girl._

 

Easing up the speed, I slowed down until the car stopped directly in front of the infamously haunted house on Neibolt Street.

 

Turning off the engine, I stepped out of the car, inhaling the crisp air of the late-October night.

 

Walking to the front door, I felt a strange twinge of anticipation, instead of fear.

 

Placing my hand on the worn down door, I pushed.

 

It was time for some answers...

 

* * *

 

  
I found him sitting cross-legged in one of the rooms.

 

His ruffled, frilly clown costume was filthier than I remembered. His makeup was smeared and flaking in places.

 

"My, my," he sneered. "This is a _wonderful_ surprise!"

 

He laughed loudly, clapping his hands together like a child in a candy store.

 

"I thought I smelled you..." he said, baring his teeth, a sight that didn't scare me much anymore. "What brings you here, sweet girl? Missed ol' Pennywise?"

 

He cackled cruelly, mockingly.

 

I cleared my throat.

 

Squaring my shoulders, I steeled myself.

 

"I had a few questions for you."

 

The smile wiped off his face, replaced by fury. In a flash, he had a large hand wrapped around my throat, holding me off the ground.

 

"You dare to presume that I will answer your questions?" he roared in an inhuman voice, his grip around my neck tightening.

 

My eyes watered and I gasped, struggling to breathe. "P-Pennywise, _please..."_

 

He flung me aside and I fell to the floor, taking deep, fortifying gulps of air, my eyes closed as I held back tears.

 

A few moments passed and then I felt his ungloved hand cup my cheek. I flinched at the touch.

 

When I opened my eyes again, the clown was gone. Pennywise was looking down at me in his human form, a hint of worry in his blue eyes.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

 

I don't know what came over me, but I was filled with a blind rage and I raised my hand and slapped him across the cheek.

 

The blow obviously didn't hurt him. He sighed. "I guess I deserved it. I'm sorry..."

 

I stared at him incredulously for a moment.

 

He was _apologizing?_

 

Standing up, he walked away from me, running his hand through his dark hair. "I can't think straight around you, sweet girl."

 

He looked agitated as he paced back and forth.

  
"You should go," he said.

 

"No," I replied. "Not until you tell me what you want from me."

 

"I don't owe you any answers," he said, his tone suggesting that I had obviously struck a nerve. He wanted me to leave, but I was having none of it.

 

"Yes you do, Pennywise," I said, stubbornly. "What do you want from me? Why have you chosen me?"

 

My voice had risen to a scream, because I was as frustrated as he was agitated. I needed the answers...

 

 _"Answer_ me!"

 

He was silent for a moment.

 

Then he stopped pacing and turned around to face me.

 

"You don't know what you're asking for, sweet girl..." he said, his voice strained.

 

"I do."

 

In two strides, he closed the distance between us, pushing me down onto the floor, his lips crashing down on mine.

 

His mouth was furious, ravenous against mine, as he kissed me hard enough to bruise my lips.

  
It was pure lust and desire.

 

Between his kisses, I was dimly aware of the feeling of my clothes being shredded by his claws, until he lifted me up onto his lap.

 

When I straddled him, I realized with a shock that he was completely naked too.

 

Gasping, I pulled away from his lips, looking down at him.

 

He was _gorgeous._

 

Pale, unblemished skin. Elegant, lithe limbs.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked, breathless.

 

He grinned. "Giving you the answers."

 

Placing his hands on my waist, he lay me back down on the cold stone floor.

 

In an instant, he was upon me, his lips at my neck, his hands greedily roaming my body.

 

 _"Ask_ me..." he murmured, hitching my legs over his hips.

 

"Why me?" I asked, closing my eyes, running my fingers through his hair as he kissed along my jawline.

 

He rolled his hips into mine. "Your scent is intoxicating, beautiful girl. It drives me mad. It shreds away at my control."

 

His nails dug into my skin as he ground his hips into mine at a sedate pace, his hardened length sliding against my soaked, aching folds.

 

I threw my head back when he sucked my nipple into his mouth, his pointed fangs tugging and nipping at the flesh.

 

All the while, his hips kept grinding against mine.

 

Despite the desire flaring up inside me, I remembered my next question.

 

"What do you want from me?" I asked, but the question sounded more like a moan.

 

He chuckled against my skin, turning to bite down on the other breast. I cried out.

 

"I want _you..."_ he said, his voice husky.

 

I watched as he grasped his length, giving himself a few pumps, before rubbing the hardened shaft along my folds.

 

"I want to _possess_ you."

 

And with that, he plunged into me.

 

_Entirely._

 

I cried out, my walls struggling to accomodate his sheer girth and length.

 

He groaned, the sound echoing off the walls as he let his head fall back, mouth agape.

 

 _"Yes..."_ he groaned again, his voice thick with glee.

 

Withdrawing from me until only his tip remained, he slid back in with agonizing slowness.

 

My inner walls clenched hungrily around him, making him groan again.

 

"Fuck..." I moaned at the sensation of being so impossibly full, my toes curling as my back arched taut.

 

His hands reached under me, cupping my rear, nails digging into my flesh as he began to _fuck_ me.

 

He loomed above me, dominant, predatory, barely making a sound. His thrusts were rough and deep and full, his hands on my ass holding me at his mercy.

 

My shameless, wanton cries echoed through the house as I writhed beneath him, being consumed by fire.

 

He was merciless. _Relentless._

 

His mouth was ravenous, laving over every inch of my exposed skin, tasting and nipping at my neck, my breasts...

 

The power of his thrusts took my breath away. He wasn't lying about his desire to possess me.

 

My nails dug into his shoulders.

 

If this is what his posession felt like, I'd happily surrender to his will forever.

 

That delicious, decadent pleasure was swelling up inside me, ecstasy unfurling through me in waves in a way that left me aching for more, more and _even_  more...

 

He was watching me, eyes burning with desire, a slight smirk playing on those lush lips of his.

 

Everything was happening so fast, yet not fast enough.

 

He had brought me to the precipice, the very edge.

 

Delirious with pleasure, I cupped his face and brought him to me for a kiss. I moaned into his mouth as my body gave in, waves of pure ecstasy sweeping me away.

 

I was his.

 

Only his.

 

"My beautiful girl..."

 

 _"Yes,"_ I sighed, against his lips. "I'm yours..."

 

Once I crested that glorious peak and the final remnants of pleasure ebbed away, my body went lax in his arms.

 

He lay me back down on the floor, still kissing my neck, his tongue caressing my skin.

 

 _"Mine..."_ he purred against my neck.

 

The sweet, inviting darkness of unconsciousness was clouding my vision and unable to resist any longer, I drifted away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? What would you like to read next?


	6. Mate

I awoke to the feeling of his gloved hands running through my hair.

 

His lips were at the crook of my neck, tongue laving over my flesh.

 

Everytime his tongue passed over my skin, I felt a tingle of pain.

 

He had bitten me there, I realized.

 

Instead of pushing him away, or even attempting to struggle, I tugged at his now red hair, pulling him closer.

 

That's how fucked up I was now.

 

He sighed and lifted his head up to look at me.

 

His mouth was smeared with my blood and his saliva.

 

"You're awake."

 

I nodded.

 

I had another question for him.

 

"What do I taste like?"

 

His lips curled up into a genuine smile, baring his buck-teeth.

 

He giggled.

 

"You taste like the most delicious candy in the world, my darling."

 

With that, he leaned in, closing his mouth over the wound he had inflicted on my neck and gave it a _hard_ suck.

 

My vision swam with the pain and pleasure, and I felt dizzy and weakened by the loss of blood.

 

I let out a broken moan, tears escaping from my closed eyes as I clutched at his hair.

 

He groaned against my flesh, sucking harder still, drawing fresh blood straight from my jugular vein.

 

He drank from me this way for a few long moments. 

 

 _"Stop..."_ I whimpered when the pain became too much. "Please stop..."

 

To my complete and utter shock, he complied.

 

He pulled away from me, licking his lips.

 

I lay there on the floor, my chest rising and falling as I struggled to breathe.

 

The loss of blood had weakened me.

 

Through my tears, I asked him the one question that mattered the most.

 

The one question that could change everything.

 

"Are you going to kill me, Pennywise?"

 

His eyes went wide and he shook his head frantically. "No, no, no, _no,_ sweetheart."

 

He came to me and drew me up into his arms, like I weighed nothing.

 

Pressing me flush against him, he nuzzled my neck, rocking me back and forth like a mother comforting her child...

 

"You are far too special to me," he said, his voice tender with emotion. "You're _mine._ Mine forever."

 

He brought his mouth to mine, sealing his declaration with a kiss that startled me with its intimacy.

 

His want and desire for me seared through it, the way his lips moved against mine.

 

I cradled his face in my hands, trying to compete with his ardour, despite my weakened state.

 

When we broke apart, a string of saliva still connected our mouths.

 

"Such a beautiful girl..."

 

He lay me back down on the floor and opened my legs.

 

I gave in willingly, knowing what was to come.

 

The cold, hard floor contrasted with the heat radiating from his bared body.

 

He sank into me and I let out a relieved sigh.

 

"You were _made_ for me, my darling..."

 

Our bodies pressed together, limbs intertwined, moving in unison.

 

Human and inhuman.

 

He plunged and withdrew, over and over, his skin flush against mine, sealing this unspoken agreement that I didn't fully comprehend yet...

 

I shuddered and trembled under him, reveling in the dark sweetness of this forbidden act.

 

 _"Look_ at you," he groaned, want lacing his voice, his hands holding my hips. "Such a good girl. My precious, beautiful girl..."

 

I felt like I was being torn apart, being consumed by him, the pleasure blazing through my veins.

 

He took me, over and over.

 

Until I simply lost count of the number of times he brought me to completion.

 

His seed was in my womb, the excess soaking my inner thighs, trickling onto the floor.

 

I lay beside him, unable to move a muscle, while he looked at me.

 

 _Just_ looked at me, his golden eyes shining.

 

"You will be by my side for eternity, sweet girl. You shall become my mate..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter?


	7. Care

"Your mate?" I asked, the surprise of his statement bringing me back to alertness, forcing away the exhaustion. "What does that mean?"

 

Pennywise chuckled, positively delighted at the prospect of having me as his mate.

 

His golden eyes _glowed_ with happiness.

 

Cupping my cheek, he placed one last, gentle kiss to my lips.

 

"You're tired, precious girl. Go to sleep. We'll talk about this afterwards."

 

He nuzzled my nose with his, cradling me protectively in his embrace.

 

Simply unable to stay awake due to the physical exhaustion, I decided to give in and fall asleep.

 

He _did_ feel quite comfortable...

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up after God knows how long, to find myself lying in a luxurious, king-sized bed, equipped with plush pillows and a feather-soft comforter that was as soft as it was warm. I basically felt like I had fallen asleep on a cloud.

 

Even half-asleep, I was aware of his absence.

 

"Pennywise?" I murmured groggily, my hand searching the bed for him.

 

He was nowhere to be seen.

 

I sat up in bed, forced into alertness.

 

Looking around, I noticed that the bed in all its luxuriousness was a sharp contrast against the otherwise dingy and worn out interior of the room.

 

He had brought in this bed for _me._

 

The realization made me feel suprisingly warm, bringing a smile to my lips.

 

That is when I heard the sound of footsteps ascending the staircase.

 

The door opened quietly and _he_ was standing there, containers of Chinese takeout in his hands.

 

The scent of the food made my stomach growl.

 

The sight of Pennywise the clown, holding takeout in his gloved hands would've made me laugh, if I hadn't been struck dumb by how perceptive and _caring_ he was....

 

_First the bed. Now the food?_

 

"You actually went out to get food for me?" I asked, my voice sounding a little thick with emotion.

 

He shrugged.

 

"My human needs to eat..." he said, walking into the room and setting the food down on the table in the corner.

 

He raised his hand and beckoned me towards the food. "Come on."

 

I made to get out of bed, but was too weak to do so.

 

Pennywise walked over to me in three long strides and lifted me up into his arms, carrying me to the food like a child.

 

He set me down in an armchair and handed me a robe.

 

I looked at the fabric questioningly. "You know what it does to me when I see you without clothes on. So if you'd like me to let you eat in peace, I'd suggest that you put this on, sweet girl."

 

I laughed frankly at his words and the absurdity of the situation before standing up and putting on the white robe. Pennywise's eyes raked over my body as I dressed and I could see the hunger flashing in his eyes.

 

Once dressed, I sat back down.

 

 _"Eat,"_ he urged, before sitting himself down on the bed. "I can't let my human starve."

 

* * *

 

 

Once I had eaten, I felt pleasantly satisfied and a little drowsy, which made me return to the inviting bed.

 

This time, Pennywise joined me.

 

I lay against him, my head on his chest, arm wrapped loosely around him.

 

The surreality and absurdity of the situation still surprised me.

 

_I was cuddling the monster of Derry..._

 

**_Cuddling._ **

 

That's when I remembered a question that I had asked earlier. One that he hadn't answered.

 

"Pennywise?" I asked him.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Can I ask you something?" I ventured. "What does it mean? Becoming your mate?"

 

He looked at me with baby-blue eyes. Bright and clear.

 

"I thought you humans knew what a 'mate' is?"

 

"No, I know..." I told him. "But how will I become your mate? Will you turn me into an... an entity like you? What does it entail? The... specifics?" 

 

He was silent for a moment, contemplating the answer perhaps.

 

"I mean, you return to Derry after hibernating for 27 years, right? And that is a long time-"

 

 _"Shhh..."_ he hushed me, pressing a finger to my lips. "Such an inquisitive, curious little girl," he giggled.

 

His hand ran through my hair, fingers combing through the strands rhythmically.

 

_Adoringly._

 

"You will remain with me. Forever. Once my feasting is done, I shall envelop you in my cocoon and we will stay together, resting, until the time to awaken comes again," he said, leaning in to press his lips to my forehead.

 

I tried to process this information.

 

"So... I- I will become immortal?" I asked. "Like you?"

 

"Yes. Immortal, forever young and _mine."_

 

My mind was reeling from this.

 

He chuckled at my obviously shocked expression.

 

"But... but _how_ will I become your mate?" I asked.

 

"Through a _ritual,_ sweet girl," he whispered into my ear. "Now, you're tired. Sleep, and let Pennywise be with you..."

 

Whether it was the effect of his voice, or the fact that I was indeed too tired to even think straight, I allowed myself to drift away, my mind sinking into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter? Do you like my Pennywise?


	8. Keep

Pennywise's POV 

 

She sleeps like a child.

 

_Peaceful._

 

_Undisturbed._

 

Like a little doll in her little bed.

 

I have never observed a human being this keenly before. Not without wanting to devour them, at least. 

 

Not in my billion years of a lifetime.

 

It _fascinates_ me, watching her sleep.

 

Her quiet, deep breaths.

 

The steady rise and fall of her chest.

 

Her favored position, lying on her right side, curled up into a ball.

 

The way her hair splays out all across the pillows.

 

I like playing with her hair.

 

It is long and soft and runs through my fingers like silk.

 

I keep running my fingers through her hair while she sleeps, watching the silken strands slip through my fingers.

 

Its fascinating.

 

Usually when I do this, I try not to wake her.

 

Sleep is important for my human.

 

Just like food.

 

I don't want her to become weak...

 

Sometimes, she stirs from her sleep while I am playing with her hair.

 

She mumbles something under her breath and shifts.

 

"Sleep, little girl..." I tell her. "Pennywise is here."

 

And she _does_ sleep. Right away. 

 

During the day, when she is awake, it is hilarious watching her struggle with her moral conscience.

 

I am a monster.

 

A child eater.

 

Yet, she finds herself attracted to me.

 

Intrigued by me.

 

And that she finds abnormal.

 

It disgusts her, repulses her. 

 

These 'forbidden' desires. 

 

Yet, she stays.

 

Stays with Pennywise...

 

I found it _extremely_ difficult to process and understand my affection for her.

 

You need to understand, I have spent eons feasting on the flesh of young humans.

 

I am a predator.

 

I had always believed that I was incapable of feeling emotions the way humans did.

 

Hunger, I felt.

 

It was a basic instinct.

 

But love, lust, desire, want, affection, these were all foreign and alien to me.

 

Until _she_ came along.

 

She stirred up these feelings in me, in a torrent so overwhelming, it took me a while to understand.

 

I initially felt disgusted with myself. Ashamed that I wanted to protect her, a _human,_ one of the very species that I was designed to prey upon.

 

But in the past few days, since I have gotten closer to her, I've realized one thing to be the absolute truth: _she is mine._

 

Whether it is right or wrong, I don't know.

 

But I have chosen her to be my mate.

 

For eternity.

 

And the fact that my little human has not protested against this, I know that on some level, she wants this _too._

 

She hasn't yet realized the depths of my love for her.

 

I will bloody this entire town, if that's what I need to do to keep her safe.

 

I have to protect her.

 

I will not hesitate to kill for her.

 

She knows this, whether she admits or not...

 

I run my gloved hand along her bare thigh.

 

She sighs, her fragile arms wrapping tighter around me, seeking comfort.

 

I nuzzle her neck, right where the curve of her shoulder begins, and I inhale the scent of her.

 

_Intoxicating._

 

I can feel her warm, delicious blood running through her body, pulsing scarlet beneath paper thin skin.

 

_Mouthwatering._

 

She is so delicate and fragile. I could break her in a second.

 

But for the first time in forever, I don't want to break a human.

 

I don't want to break _this_ human.

 

_I want to **keep** her._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny likes his human. A lot.   
> Do you like this chapter?   
> I'm still struggling with Pennywise's POV. Am I doing a good job? Any suggestions?


	9. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure filth ahead. Just the way you like it!

I pressed my mouth into the pillow, muffling my cry of ecstasy.

 

My hands had been secured to the headboard, wisps of silk torn from his costume knotted around my wrists.

 

Through my blurry vision, I watched his head bowed between my legs, my thighs resting on his shoulders.

 

 _"Please..."_ I choked out, my head falling back against the pillows.

 

My spine arched almost painfully, as I writhed against the bonds, fingers digging into the hard wood of the headboard.

 

His tongue sank into me, impossibly long, stiff and _hot._

 

His lips moved against my soaked folds, while he fucked me on his tongue, making that delicious nectar that he so craved gush from my core...

 

The pleasure was becoming utterly overwhelming.

 

My body, my flesh and bones and blood, they were all on fire. My skin was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

His hands caressed my thighs, his gloves discarded long ago.

 

The way he was groaning against my slick flesh, making those guttural, animalistic sounds, I knew that he was deriving as much pleasure as he was giving as he drank from me.

 

Through that thick, cloying fog of pleasure in my mind, I tried to remember how many times already he had made me come.

 

But I couldn't. I _couldn't..._ I...

 

With a breathless cry, I broke apart again, straining in vain against the restraints on my wrists, arching until my spine screamed in protest, letting that familiar release take me.

 

Finally, I slumped down on the bed, my sizzling skin being cooled by the soft sheets. His claws flashed and suddenly my hands were free.

 

I caught his face in my hands and pulled him to me for a kiss.

 

It was sloppy and messy and hungry.

 

_Passionate._

 

I could taste myself on him, and I bit down on his bottom lip, tugging at it as I pulled away. He growled, low and deep. 

 

I had never done anything like this before and was too far gone to care about the repurcussions my sudden display of aggression could have. 

 

 

He liked it, if the grin on his face was anything to go by.

 

"My little girl is feisty..." he said, drool trickling down the corner of his mouth.

 

I smiled.

 

"Come on then, take me," I challenged him with a quirk of my brow.

 

He opened my legs further and sank into me to the hilt with ease.

 

I hissed.

 

"Careful what you wish for, sweet girl..." he purred into my ear...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter? Other than Possessive Penny, what more would you like to read? Or should I just proceed with the final 'mating ritual' chapters and wrap up the story? I need your feedback...


	10. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader visits her old home. Or does she?

Being confined to the house on Neibolt Street, also known as Pennywise's lair, I had simply lost track of time.

 

I hadn't realized how much time had passed since I had first arrived here in this house.

 

But when I did step out, things were put into perspective immediately as I walked the way to my own house.

 

Every street corner had a poster that declared me missing since the last seven days.

 

_Seven whole days._

 

It came as a complete shock to me, seeing my own face on the 'MISSING' posters. They were the same, standard issue posters, the ones the local police used for the child disappearences.

 

I think it was one of the first times that an actual adult and not a child or an adolescent had gone missing under mysterious circumstances in Derry. Atleast in _my_ memory it was the first time.

 

Filled with a sense of morbid fascination, I tore out one of my posters from the nearest wall and folded it and tucked it into the pocket of my jeans.

 

I bet Pennywise would _love_ to see this.

 

He'd get a good laugh out of it...

 

He had been pretty adamant and apprehensive about letting me leave his lair.

 

When I had first approached him with the proposal, seeking permission to leave so that could return to the town and tie up some loose ends before the ritual that would eternally bind me to him.

 

He had stared at me with his big, blue innocent eyes, lips curled into a pout.

 

"But you _can't_ go! Its not safe! Your place is _here_ with me, sweet girl..." he had said, a pleading edge to his voice, making those puppy eyes at me.

 

"Pennywise, please," I had tried to reason with him. "I _won't_ run away. You have my word! You know I'll come back to you!" I said, cupping his face in my hands.

 

He pouted even further. "I _know_ you'll come back, I know you will," he said. "But it is not safe for you out there!"

 

"Awww, Pen," I said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I can take care of myself. Just _one_ visit back home? Please?"

 

He remained silent.

 

"Pretty please?" I asked, making my own version of puppy eyes at him.

 

"Pretty please, huh?" he said, a slight grin playing on his lips.

 

I knew I had him.

 

I nodded eagerly.

 

He chuckled.

 

"Fine. One visit. Only _one."_

 

 _"Thank you,_ Pen!" I exclaimed, ruffling his flaming red hair.

 

And how he had laughed, when I played with his hair. Positively giggled like a child.

 

* * *

 

 

The memory brought a smile to my face as I turned the corner, taking a shortcut to the way home.

 

It was pretty late at night, around midnight and the streets were deserted.

 

Derry _was_ a sleepy town.

 

I could hear the sound of my heels clicking rhythmically as I walked, the cold November night making me wrap my coat tighter around myself.

 

The shortcut home was a walk through a dark alley. It wasn't anything too scary and I had walked down this path many times before.

 

But tonight had different plans for me...

 

Lost in my own thoughts, I remained oblivious to the sound of multiple muffled footsteps behind me.

 

By the time I realized that I was indeed being followed, it was too late.

 

A hand, cold and calloused, covered my mouth.

 

"One sound and you die, sweet cheeks," came a gravelly, slurring voice in my ear, while I felt the cold, sharp sting of a blade at my throat.

 

I was too terrified to make a sound.

 

Adrenaline had kicked in, triggering the flight or fight mechanism.

 

I looked around.

 

In the darkness, I could make out four figures.

 

All men.

 

The scent of cheap alcohol was heavy on their breaths as they closed in. 

 

I thrashed against the man who was holding me, causing the blade to scrape dangerously against my skin, drawing blood.

 

I elbowed him in the stomach. _Hard._

 

He hissed and released me.

 

I tried to run, but the other men restrained me and threw me back roughly against the stone wall.

 

The tallest one of the men grasped me by the throat, where I was already bleeding and squeezed tightly.

 

I flailed helplessly against him, whimpering in pain.

 

"She's a pretty one," he slurred.

 

The man who I had managed to hit in the stomach, had regained his composure and walked toward me, anger clear on his face.

 

"Yes, she's a looker," he said. "But she needs to be shown her place..."

 

And with that, he punched me in the stomach.

 

The blow knocked the wind out of me and I collapsed to the ground.

 

One of the men, the one who had punched me, climbed on top of me, straddling my hips.

 

He began to open my coat while I thrashed and fought back, before my hands were caught and pinned beside my head by one of the others.

 

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," he slurred, the alcohol rotten in his breath as he leered at me, inches away from my face. "We'll take turns, right boys?" he asked his companions.

 

They cheered and hooted.

 

I opened my mouth to scream, but he slapped me across the face. Hard enough that my vision swam and I tasted blood.

 

I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I was just about to scream.

 

That is when everything changed.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud, inhuman growling sound and the man who was on top of me was hauled off and tossed away into the wall.

 

 _"What the fuck?"_ one of my assailants exclaimed.

 

Despite the darkness and the tears in my eyes, I was able to see two golden orbs glowing bright.

 

 ** _Livid_** with rage.

 

I let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Pen-"

 

A sudden, sharp pain ripped at my abdomen. I gasped and reached out blindly for the source of the pain.

 

My hand found the fabric of my shirt stained dark. Warm and wet.

 

_Blood._

 

I had been stabbed.

 

Pennywise let out a deafening growl and began to attack the men.

 

Viciously.

 

His rage was _uncontrollable._

 

Meanwhile, I clutched the wound in my stomach with one hand and tried to stall the blood flow.

 

But it was all in vain.

 

My vision began to bleed with the darkness that was closing in on me rapidly.

 

The last thing I remember before passing out was the sound of the men screaming in agony as Pennywise raged on...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hopeless at writing fight scenes.   
> How'd you like this chapter?


	11. Never Again

Pennywise's POV

 

I shouldn't have let her leave.

 

I shouldn't have let her go alone.

 

I should've accompanied her.

 

I should've reached her earlier...

 

The absolutely and utterly blind rage I felt when I saw those lowlives hurting her had settled down somewhat.

 

Their bloodied and battered bodies lay sprawled all over the alley.

 

I had made sure to mutilate each of them thoroughly, gouging out chunks of their flesh with my claws, flaying their skins...

 

I decided to leave their bodies as they were, to rot and putrefy.

 

I chose _not_ to dispose of their corpses.

 

Let them lie there, as a lesson for the residents of Derry, of what happens when they try to even think of hurting my human.

 

I kicked away the severed hand of the corpse lying near my feet as I walked over to her.

 

It brought a savage sense of pleasure to me, knowing that the death of each of those four scumbags was as agonizing and torturous as possible.

 

I scooped my little girl into my arms and carried her off to her home, as swiftly as I could.

 

She was light as a feather...

 

_My sweet girl._

 

I wasn't going to let anything happen to her ever again.

 

She was safe now.

 

Safe with me...

 

* * *

 

I took her to her house and lay her down onto her bed.

 

Then, I healed the knife wounds on her neck and stomach using my powers.

 

Contrary to popular belief, I not only possessed the powers of shapeshifting. I could _heal_ too...

 

I placed my gloved hands on the wounds and concentrated, making her wounds heal themselves.

 

I watched with satisfaction as the bleeding slowed and stopped and her flesh and skin sealed themselves...

 

She stirred for a moment, trying to open her eyes.

 

 _"Pen..."_ she murmured, waking momentarily before losing consciousness again.

 

I was filled with an emotion so alien to me that it took me a few minutes to understand what I was experiencing...

 

**_Fear._ **

 

For the first time in my whole, _entire_ life, I was feeling fear.

 

It was an ache.

 

A bone-deep ache.

 

What was my fear, you ask?

 

_It was the fear of **losing her.**_

 

I chuckled bitterly, trying to come to terms with the sheer gravity of the situation.

 

I, Pennywise, the dancing clown, who had been roaming this wretched planet for billions of years, had _never,_ ever experienced fear.

 

Until now.

 

It was my job to incite fear, because I fed off of it.

 

But here I was, for the first time ever, feeling that same sense of dread that I was known to make my victims feel.

 

I was _afraid_ of losing her.

 

It was clear as day what those bastards intended on doing with her.

 

The one and only living thing I've _ever_ cared about.

 

They were planning to hurt her and to leave her in the street.

 

To leave her for dead.

 

_And they say **I'm** the monster?_

 

* * *

 

Once her wounds had healed, I undressed her, changing her into one of the nightshirts she liked wearing and tucked her back into bed.

 

Making sure that she was all warm and wrapped up snugly, I lay down beside her.

 

Watching her sleep had become a sort of a ritual for me.

 

Running my fingers through her hair gave me comfort.

 

A strange sense of _tranquillity._

 

Even as the sun rose, I stayed with her.

 

I wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

 

I wasn't going to let my sweet girl out of my sight.

 

Never again.

 

_Never..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Too fluffy? Too mushy? Not enough? Lemme know!


	12. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise worries about his girl.  
> Like, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE WRITTEN HERE.   
> I was half-drunk, half-tired lol...

When I woke up, I realized that I was back in my own room.

 

The familiarity of my own bed made me relax once more...

 

I felt drained.

 

You know that feeling? When you've slept for so long that you wake up feeling tired?

 

That's what it was.

 

And for some reason, I was dressed in one of my old nightshirts.

 

A reason my exhausted, sleep addled mind couldn't place yet.

 

All I knew that I needed to get it _off._

 

In one swift motion, I slipped it off, over my head and tossed the offending fabric aside.

 

Lying back again, I let out a sigh.

 

_Yes._

 

The cold sheets of my bed felt heavenly against my bare skin.

 

I curled up onto my side, ignoring the twinge of pain in my abdomen.

 

Within a few moments, I was falling asleep again...

 

* * *

 

 

It was late evening when I woke up again.

 

A moment passed, where my mind swayed between sleep and wakefulness, like a pendulum.

 

That's when I heard the doorknob turn quietly.

 

 _He_ was standing there, holding a glass on a tray in his hands, back in his human form.

 

"You're awake," he said, his voice inexplicably tender, as he walked over to me.

 

I nodded, a relieved smile playing on my lips as I sat up carefully.

 

He was _here._

 

I felt safe.

 

Especially after what had happened that night...

 

 _"Thank you..."_ I said, my voice sounding hoarse, from lack of use perhaps.

 

He sat down at the foot of my bed. With uncharacteristic gentleness, he swept my hair away from my shoulders and raised the glass to my lips.

 

"Drink..."

 

I obeyed.

 

The tangy sweetness of pomegranate tickled my tastebuds and I drank the chilled juice in careful sips.

 

Once the glass was empty and my thirst was quenched, I looked at him closely.

 

His skin was paler than usual, the dark circles under his eyes pronounced.

 

Even his usually deep red lips had paled significantly.

 

I felt my heart wrench.

 

 _"Pen..."_ I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper. "You look _weak."_

 

He looked at me, his blue eyes innocent and worried.

 

He looked close to tears.

 

"I thought I had lost you..."

 

There was so much anguish and _pain_ in his voice and the way it broke made my heart break.

 

"Pen," I cupped his face. "I'm fine..."

 

Leaning in, I pressed my mouth to his.

 

I kissed him, desperately, trying to assure him that I was here, that I was _alright..._

 

He groaned, his hands on my shoulders, laying me back down, never breaking the kiss.

 

Pulling the covers away from my body, he pulled me close to him.

 

He gave my bottom lip a tug between his teeth, as he pulled away, letting me breathe.

 

I was delighted to see that the red from the juice had stained his full lips too.

 

"I _need_ you..." he spoke, his voice a sweet caress against my neck as he ran a hand along my thigh.

 

"I'm yours..." I replied, breathless from the kiss.

 

He chuckled and undressed quickly, before returning to my arms.

 

We both gasped at the skin-on-skin contact.

 

This was _never_ going to get old.

 

I grasped his hand and brought it between my legs, guiding his fingers into my folds.

 

"So impatient," he chuckled, between kisses on my neck.

 

"Look what you've done to me," I breathed.

 

He slipped two fingers into me, knuckle deep and they went in with ease.

 

I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relax, relishing the gentle, coaxing friction of his fingers against my walls.

 

His hot, wet mouth was against my breasts.

 

_Kissing. Sucking. Biting._

 

My hands went into his hair, holding him to me as I gave myself into his ministrations.

 

He placed kiss after kiss on every inch of my skin, making his way down my body, until his tongue slipped into my folds too.

 

I moaned quietly, throwing my head back.

 

The combined ministrations of his fingers and his tongue brought me to edge soon enough...

 

But before I was about to tip over, I stopped him.

 

He looked up at me questioningly.

 

"I-I need you inside me..."

 

His answering grin was dazzling.

 

Bringing his lips against mine, he kissed me, deeply enough to muffle my moans.

 

I moaned into his mouth as he sank into me, my arms tightening around his shoulders as he made me _whole._

 

He began to roll his hips slowly against mine, not even pulling out, just grinding, as he was buried to the hilt inside me.

 

That slow, tantalizing undulation of his hips was going to be the death of me.

 

"More... _please..."_ I moaned.

 

He was being so gentle and affectionate that it broke my heart. It was like he was discovering me all over again, exploring my body for the first time.

 

I clutched onto his shoulders, my lips brushing against his ear so that he could listen to my moans as I lost myself to him.

 

Beneath him, I quaked and trembled and writhed, holding him to me as he plunged into me again and _again._

 

 

The slick glide of him as he brushed against my most sensitive spots, it made my toes curl.

 

His face was buried into my neck, where he let out the softest whimpers against my skin.

 

"I don't want to lose you... I don't want to lose you, sweet girl..."

 

He sounded so utterly wrecked.

 

"You won't..." I moaned.

 

Wrapped up in his arms like this, caged in his embrace, I felt safe.

 

I felt _loved._

 

Like I would forever be shielded by his love for me.

 

Where I was far away from the cold, cruel world.

 

"Pen... I'm right here," I moaned between kisses. _"Forever..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?  
> What do you want to read next?


	13. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He claims her.  
> Again and again.

Every single time that the tendrils of sleep had threatened to take me away from him, he pressed his lips against mine.

 

 _"Stay_ with me..." he purred between kisses. "Just a little bit longer..."

 

The press of his lusciously full lips against mine, coupled with the caramel popcorn taste of him, along with that innocent plea would drive away any traces of sleep.

 

I'd kiss him back, my hands knotting in his hair as I slanted my mouth over his, the desperation to taste more of him taking over me.

 

He'd then make love to me.

 

Again and again.

 

Unable to help myself, I'd _melt_ into him.

 

There was nothing else I could do...

 

* * *

 

 

I bit into my kiss-bruised lip as he sank into me again.

 

My mind was utterly delirious, lost in a haze of pleasure and desire and lust.

 

He had made love to me, over and _over_ until I'd simply lost count.

 

He didn't let me sleep for even a second.

 

His fear of losing me had sparked a sort of madness in him.

 

Not that I was complaining, anyway.

 

I was totally, utterly, blissfully fucked out.

 

And yet, he wanted _more..._

 

My senses were in overdrive, every single part of me strung taut with hypersensitivity.

 

Just the slow glide of him plunging into me made my back arch.

 

It made my legs tremble around his hips.

 

 _"Pen..."_ I moaned. "I've had enough... Please..."

 

He hushed me with a kiss, still keeping up that gentle, sedate rocking of his hips.

 

My inner walls were raw and swollen from all the times he had taken me roughly, so every slight drag of his length caused an exaggerated reaction in me.

 

I could feel my inner walls clench reflexively around him, trying to draw him in deeper.

 

_"Ohh..."_

 

My eyes closed, face contorting slightly, mouth agape as I threw my head back.

 

This was the sweetest, most decadent form of torture.

 

The early light of dawn was beginning to illuminate the sky and the smell of sweat and musk was saturating the air.

 

My inner thighs were obscenely soaked with his seed and my slick, while my body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

 

 _"Beautiful,"_ he purred, his hand stroking my hair.

 

In one fluid motion, he lifted me up into his arms, placing me into his lap.

 

I gasped, at the sudden change of position, which caused him to sink deeper within me.

 

"Pen!"

 

My nails dug into his shoulders.

 

His hands found my hips, raising me and impaling me on his rigid, swollen length effortlessly. All the while, he thrust _up_ into me.

 

"Oh, _God..."_ I moaned.

 

The ecstasy was verging on pain now, it was that unbearable.

 

"Open your eyes," he murmured. "Look in the mirror. Look at us..."

 

I did.

 

In the reflection, my legs were wrapped around his hips, his large hands groping me as he thrust up into me, making my breasts bounce to the rhythm he had set. My nails were digging into his flesh, the lean muscles of his back rippling with every move he made.

 

I was so captivated by the reflection, watching him fuck me, that I _couldn't_ look away.

 

"Aren't we beautiful?" he asked me, his voice like molten chocolate, dripping with seduction.

 

 _"Yes..."_ I moaned.

 

Satisfied by how ruined I sounded, he began to move faster beneath me.

 

I felt that familiar build up again, and my breaths immediately became shallow and rushed.

 

My legs began to tremble, but I couldn't look away...

 

He wrapped my hair around his fist, fucking up into me harder still.

 

 _"Now,"_ he breathed into my ear.

 

My body responded and I felt a rush of lightning run through me, as the line between pain and pleasure blurred.

 

He groaned and spilled into me, filling me with his warmth.

 

The wave of pleasure crashed over me, shattering me _completely._

 

All I could see was us, in the mirror.

 

All I could feel was _fire..._

 

When everything slowed, I slumped against him, my body limp with exhaustion.

 

"I _can't..."_ I whimpered.

 

He chuckled, cradling me in his arms possessively.

 

Burying my face into his neck, I closed my eyes and did the only thing I could do...

 

I drifted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God, my mind is filled with such filth lol.  
> Anyway, did you like this chapter?


	14. Neighbour

I didn't know for how long I had slept. But when I did wake up, it was daytime.

 

The air was crisp and cold, biting into my skin, making me shiver.

 

Instinctively, I shifted closer to _him,_ draping my leg higher on his hip, my arms tightening around him. The cold November morning was making me crave the warmth of his skin.

 

As always, he didn't disappoint. He was positively _toasty,_ and I relished the sensation of his body heat seeping through my skin, warming me to the bones.

 

"Mmm, Pen..." I breathed against his neck.  
"You feel so _good."_

 

 

A chuckle reverberated through his chest, as he traced patterns along my bare back.

 

"I'm glad I can be of service, my lovely."

 

It was early morning when I had fallen asleep, simply shattered with exhaustion. And now, when I looked out the window, it was still morning, while I felt like I had been asleep for an eternity...

 

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

 

"One day," he replied, biting his lip to suppress a grin.

 

 _"What?"_ I asked him incredulously. "I was sleeping for a whole day?"

 

He laughed, ruffling my hair lightly. "Technically you slept for 28 hours. Seems like I wore you out, huh?"

 

I swatted him on the chest, which made him laugh even more.

 

As I watched him laugh, I marvelled at the sheer beauty of his human form.

 

His smooth, pale, unblemished complexion. His perfectly sculpted cheekbones and sharp jawline. The innocent, crystal blue eyes. And his lips. Oh, _God_ his lips... They were full and red and pillowy. Like they were _made_ to be kissed.

 

I just couldn't resist the desire to kiss him.

 

And that's exactly what I did.

 

I cupped his face and pressed my mouth to his...

 

My tongue swiped across his bottom lip, seeking permission, which he granted.

 

I needed to _taste_ him.

 

Hastily, I pushed him back down and crawled on top of him, my tongue delving into his mouth.

 

He was so warm and delicious, and I could taste molten chocolate and cotton candy and buttery popcorn all at once, mixed with something else that was just so distinctly _him._

 

I moaned into his mouth, and his hand fisted in my hair, holding me close.

 

We kissed and _kissed,_ until I was forced to pull away to breathe.

 

His eyes had darkened, turning a deeper, stormier hue of his usual blue.

 

"Where's _this_ coming from?" he asked me, awed.

 

I grinned.

 

"You've created a monster, Pennywise," I replied and I caught his lips with mine again.

 

My fingers wove into his hair as I kissed him ravenously, grinding my hips against his as I straddled him.

 

He was obviously enjoying my ardent ministrations, evident by the way he was moaning into my kiss.

 

Moaning my name, his voice laced with _want._

 

I knew exacty where we were headed, by the way he was nipping into the kiss...

 

But suddenly, the doorbell rang.

 

Startled by the sound, I broke away from him.

 

Pennywise released a feral growl, obviously angered and frustrated at the interruption.

 

I was about to ignore the person at the door entirely, wanting nothing more than to finish what I had started.

 

But the bell sounded again, followed by the call of my name.

 

Instantly, I recognized the voice belonging to the guy who lived across the street, Nick.

 

_Fucking hell._

 

Pen looked absolutely _ready_ to murder him in cold blood.

 

"How _dare_ he-" he began, his tone venomous.

 

"No, don't," I warned him, carefully and reluctantly extracting myself from his arms.

 

Hastily, I threw on a robe, tying up the sash as I made my way to the front door.

 

 _Nick, you **fool,**_ I thought.

 

Just by ringing the bell at such an unwise moment, he had basically and affirmatively signed his own death certificate.

 

I rushed to the front door, twisting my hair up into a barely presentable bun.

 

Nick was one of those annoyingly clingy sort of guys. He had asked me out thrice and each time I had turned him down. The guy just didn't seem to get the hint.

 

I opened the door.

 

"Hey," he said, making a rather sad attempt to smile charmingly. "How've you been? You just vanished all of a sudden!"

 

I laughed uncomfortably, trying to think up an excuse for my absence.

 

"I... I, uh, my grandmother was quite ill actually," I said, lying outright. "So I had to go visit her."

  
My grandmother had passed away when I was ten.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said, trying to sound like it, but failing at that too, considering the way his eyes were running over my body. "How is she now?"

 

I was about to open my mouth to speak, but I felt a very familiar hand on my hip.

 

"She's _fine,_ not to worry," Pennywise drawled, standing tall behind me, in all the glory of his human form.

 

I looked at him and suppressed a smile.

 

He was wearing only a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hips, looking insanely lean and sculpted. Like a fucking _god._

 

Casually, he ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, looking so ridiculously attractive that any girl would've collapsed right then and there looking at him.

 

"Baby, you can't leave me alone in bed just like that, you know?" he drawled, his strong arm wrapping around my waist as he pressed a kiss to my neck. 

 

Nick had been stunnned into silence, his eyebrows rising up with each passing second.

 

"And you are?" Pen asked him coldly.

 

Nick stuttered nervously as he tried to respond. "I-I'm Nick, I... I-I live right across the street."

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Nate," Pen said, in a voice that indicated that he felt the exact opposite.

 

They shook hands.

 

From the look in Pen's eyes, it was clear that he wanted to crush every single bone in Nick's arm.

 

And by the way he was wincing, I could tell that Pen had almost fractured a few of his fingers.

 

I nudged him lightly to make him stop.

 

Nick clutched his hand gingerly, glaring at Pen who looked back at him murderously, while an awkward silence lingered.

 

"I think I'll just... go," Nick finally spoke, looking sufficiently intimidated.

 

"That would be wise," Pen spoke, shutting the door in his face.

 

In a flash, his lips were on mine as he pushed me up against the very door he had shut a second ago.

 

His hands ripped my robe in half and I gasped into the kiss, surprised by the intensity of his possessiveness. He smirked against my lips.

 

"You're not really going to kill him, are you?" I asked between kisses as he hoisted me up into his arms, carrying me to the bedroom.

 

"I'm making _no_ promises about that, sweet girl," he replied. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing for you guys, you're all so fucking AMAZING! Sweet Girl has more than 12k hits and its all because of YOU!  
> I'm so happy that you guys love my work.  
> *sniffles* 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter?


	15. Diner

Pen had done something _extremely_ uncharacteristic this evening.

 

He had insisted on going out.

 

_Together._

 

"Come _on,"_ he said, a playful grin on his crimson lips as he booped my nose. "It'll be fun!"

 

"Wait, wait, _wait,"_ I said, shaking my head, trying to understand him. "You want to take me out?"

 

He nodded frantically, the bells on his costume chiming wildly.

 

I was so stunned by his request, I said yes.

 

* * *

 

 

  
We were seated in a diner, nestled cosily in a corner booth, facing each other.

 

For his impromptu jaunt amongst the unsuspecting human population, Pen had chosen his human form.

 

You know, the standard attire: black coat, black shirt, blue jeans. This time, for some reason, he had accessorized with a navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

 

"Why the scarf?" I had asked him, as we walked to the diner, hand in hand.

 

He shrugged. "That's what humans wear when it is out cold, isn't it?"

 

I had laughed at his attempts to "fit in" with the sartorial norms of the human society.

 

But whatever, he looked _good._

 

Like a model, with his full lips and chiseled cheekbones, his dark hair and sharp jawline _and_ baby blue eyes.

 

The waitress who took our dinner order was practically drooling all over him.

 

"What can I get you?" she asked, smiling charmingly, flirtatiously, her eyes never leaving him, ignoring me entirely.

 

She was undressing him with her eyes.

 

I bit down on my anger as I scanned the menu.

 

"I'd like a coffee. Black. No sugar," he said, looking at me. "What would you like, baby?" he asked me.

 

With a look that made it seem that tearing her eyes away from Pen was the most difficult thing she ever had to do in her life, the waitress turned to me.

 

"I'd like some grilled chicken with a side of fries," I said, trying to tone down the venom in my voice.

 

Once she had taken my order, she turned back to him. "Are you _sure_ I can't get you anything else?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. _"Anything_ at all?"

 

The innuendo there was clear.

 

"No, I'm good," he replied.

 

And with that, she was gone.

 

He looked at me and laughed.

 

"What?" I asked.

 

"You're so _adorable_ when you're jealous, my sweet."

 

"I wasn't jealous!" I replied indignantly, a blush rising in my cheeks because of how easily he had caught my bluff.

 

He raised his hands in surrender. "If you say so," he chuckled, obviously seeing through me.

 

We settled into a comfortable silence, while the food arrived.

 

I tucked in, while his coffee remained untouched, he didn't even take a sip.

 

He was watching me eat with a fond smile on his face.

 

The way he was looking at me, it made me blush. "Stop looking at me like that!" I said, looking down at my plate, my cheeks flaming.

 

He laughed again, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

 

I just looked at him, at how utterly glorious he was. Especially when he laughed...

 

And before I could stop myself, I asked him the one question that had been eating away at my curiosity for a long time.

 

"Pen, what about the ritual?" I asked. "When will I-uh... when will we do it?"

 

He grew serious at my question, all traces of laughter vanishing from his eyes.

 

"Soon," he said. "Very, _very_ soon."

 

"Atleast give me a date, Pen," I said.

 

He reached out and placed his hand, large and warm, on mine.

 

"All in good time, sweet girl," he said. "I cannot wait to become one with you. Truly and _completely_ one," his voice filled with longing.

 

"And how... how will you do that? Bind yourself to me?" I asked.

 

He looked at me, eyes burning with desire.  
"All in good time," he echoed his earlier response. "You'll know everything very soon..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?   
> Alsooo, I need ideas: what do you want the ritual to be like?   
> Please comment!   
> Xx


	16. Ritual (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ritual begins.

Two days had passed since Pen and I had been to the diner.

 

He had walked me home that night, in complete silence.

 

I could tell that my questions had agitated him somewhat. He had a rather restless look in his eyes.

 

When we reached my house, I turned to him.

 

"Are you alright?" I asked him, cradling his face in my hands.

 

He looked at me, his face conveying a mixture of emotions.

 

Restlessness, agitation, worry and _want._

 

I could tell that he was locked in an internal battle between wanting to tell me everything about the ritual and wanting to keep it a secret for the fear of scaring me away.

 

He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips.

 

"I... I want you to be with me forever, sweet girl," he said, his voice pained. "Do you want the same?" There was so much anguish in his voice, I felt my heart break.

 

I nodded.

 

"I need to hear you _say_ it," he spoke against my lips, his arms tightening around me.

 

I clutched the front of his coat and pulled him to me for a kiss.

 

 _"Yes,"_ I breathed. "I want to be with you."

 

We kissed again.

 

"Two days from now," he spoke, the moment he broke away. "Neibolt Street."

 

I nodded.

 

And with that, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

My heart was pounding away in anticipation as I walked into his house, two days later.

 

Nervous butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I adjusted the strap of the flowy white dress I was wearing.

 

The skirt of the dress skimmed my knees as I walked to my room, the one Pennywise had designated for me during my initial stay here.

 

The very moment I entered the room, I heard his voice.

 

"You're here."

 

I looked around, but there was no one else, other than me inside the room.

 

Yet his voice sounded so clear, like he was standing right beside me as he spoke.

 

"Are you ready?" his voice asked.

 

I steeled myself, willing the nervousness to settle down.

 

"I am," I replied, hating the way my voice sounded. Shaky and unsteady.

 

There was a long moment of silence and then, all of a sudden, I felt his presence behind me.

 

His arm wrapped around my waist and he whirled me around to face him.

 

His lips came crashing down on mine, aggressive and feverish.

 

My hands wound into his red hair as I pressed myself against him, feeling the ruffles and bells of his attire caress my skin.

 

I felt his gloved hand rest gently on my cheek and he broke away from my lips. "Look at me," he spoke. "Just keep looking at me..."

 

Curiosity overcame any nervousness that I was feeling as I watched him open his mouth, and I could see the first hint of an orange light emanating from within his throat.

 

"What-"

 

My question remained incomplete as I watched his mouth open, wider and _wider_ still, almost like there was no joint in his jaw that limited the movement.

 

Inside his mouth, I could see innumerable rows upon rows upon _rows_ of razor sharp fangs. The sight of the fangs should've terrified me, but it didn't, because deep inside his throat was a bright, shimmering, _pulsating_ orange light.

 

Unable to stop myself from looking away, I became oddly mesmerized by the hypnotic, writhing dance of the lights emanating from him.

 

I was caught in a trance, my mind losing all sense of self, of my surroundings.

 

All I could see were those orange lights, and I could feel them searing themselves into my mind, like an excruciatingly painful, white-hot brand being pressed into every part of my flesh.

 

Somewhere in the distance, I heard shrill, blood-curdling screams.

 

But the lights had incapacitated me, making me oblivous to the realization that the screams were in fact _mine._

 

I don't even remember how long the lights lasted.

 

Was it hours or seconds before they were replaced by darkness?

 

When I came to, I found myself lying on the bed Pen had brought in for me.

 

The lights had all but vanished into a wisp of nothingness, all I could see was his face above mine.

 

He was looking down at me, an awed expression on his face.

 

"You _survived_ it..." he whispered, lost in an astonished reverie.

 

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked.

 

He let out a wild giggle, the bells on his costume chiming as his shoulders shook with laughter.

 

Had I missed something?

 

 _"Ohhh,"_ he spoke, between laughs. "You are something else entirely, sweet girl. Back from the deadlights and sassing me like nothing happened... I was right. You _were_ made for me."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it was such a fucking struggle writing this chapter. How did I do? Did you like it?


	17. Ritual (Part 2)

There was a look of utter amazement and reverence on his face, while I felt his hands stroke my hair.

 

"In all my years of life, I've never encountered a single person who survived the deadlights," he explained. "Except for _you,_ sweet girl."

 

"What happens when they see those lights, Pen?"

 

"They die," he said simply. "Or they lose their minds."

 

"And I didn't?"

 

He smiled, revealing his buck-teeth. "No, you didn't. You came away intact. And this is the first sign that you were _meant_ to be with me."

 

The absolute devotion and adoration in his eyes made me blush.

 

He pulled me up into his arms, his lips finding mine in a kiss that made my head spin.

 

The way he was cradling me in his arms, pulling me so close while he made me drown in the taste of him, it sparked a fresh wave of desire in me.

 

The warmth of his body seeped into my skin, the heat of his mouth pressed and nipped against mine.

 

He had never kissed me like this before.

 

"Ah, Pen..." I moaned against his crimson lips as I clung to him. "Touch me."

 

His razor sharp claws stripped away my flimsy sundress. My heart skipped a beat every time his claws brushed perilously close to my skin as he undressed me.

 

Once every trace of fabric had been drawn away, revealing me to him, he ran a hand along my throat.

 

The brush of his gloved fingers against my throat made me whimper.

 

It is true that the deadlights hadn't taken away my sanity, or my life. But they had done something else to me.

 

Something else _entirely._

 

A deep, aching heat had flared up inside me, beginning from my core, unfurling through the rest of my body.

 

"Wha-what is happening to me?" I asked him, my voice sounding breathless.

 

His eyes softened and he lowered me to the bed. "It is beginning, sweet girl."

 

I was utterly confused about what was happening to me. That sweet delicious ache in my core was growing with each passing second, and my skin felt feverish against the sheets.

 

"Please... _Touch_ me."

 

He didn't.

 

He just watched me quiver with need beneath him.

 

I whined frustratedly as the heat blossomed into a searing burn, while he simply watched.

 

In a wild attempt to find comfort, my hand crept between my legs.

 

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes as my fingers slid against my soaked, swollen folds.

 

Just as I was beginning to pleasure myself, he caught my hand.

 

Before I could even comprehend his actions in my lust addled mind, he was tying my wrists to the headboard with wisps of silk torn from his attire.

 

"Pen!" I protested, struggling against the bonds.

 

He ignored me, and proceeded to spread my legs impossibly apart, before binding my ankles to each corner of the foot of the bed.

 

By now, the lust and desire had seeped into my bones, making my entire body thrum with _want._

 

My skin was flushed and I was writhing against my restraints, whimpering in need so intense that it bordered on pain.

 

The sheets clung to my bare skin, damp with sweat.

 

And he hadn't even _begun_ to touch me.

 

My need for him grew and grew and _grew_ ever more.

 

Every single thing aroused me, inflamed my desire for him...

 

The way the sheets caressed my naked skin. The way the cold November night air bit into my sizzling flesh. The way the silk scraps felt wrapped taut around my wrists and ankles.

 

This is what the deadlights had reduced me to: a wanton, writhing hot mess.

 

"Pen..." I begged, a single tear trickling from the corner of my eye, disappearing into my hair. " _I_ _need you..."_ My voice broke at the last word.

 

For a moment, I felt nothing.

 

And then, two of his gloved fingers sank into me.

 

Knuckle-deep.

 

I threw my head back against the pillows, moaning in relief as overwhelming sensation flooded me. "Fuck..."

 

My walls clenched eagerly around his fingers as he gently curled them.

 

I rocked my hips into his hand, seeking whatever little friction he was willing to give me.

 

When I opened my eyes, I found him gazing at me with pure adoration in his crystal blue eyes.

 

"I'm going to break you, sweet girl," he said, his voice like the softest velvet. "I'll ruin you, again and again, until you _rise_ and emerge as my equal for eternity."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....what do you think?


	18. Ritual (Part 3)

His gloved fingers felt _glorious_ as they plunged into me, the layer of fabric covering his nimble digits adding an extra bit of friction.

 

In my lust clouded mind, the pleasure he was bringing me was nowhere near enough.

 

Don't get me wrong, the smooth glide of his fingers against my walls felt good. It did.

 

But I needed _more._

 

His breath was hot against my neck as he leaned over me, every bit the predator.

 

He sucked at my earlobe, running his tongue over the soft flesh, causing goosebumps to erupt on my skin.

 

"Such a beautiful girl..." he breathed into my ear, the want crystal clear in his voice. "All mine. Only mine. My little princess..."

 

I closed my eyes, my breath hitching in my chest as I felt the first stirrings of an orgasm build within me.

 

My hips bucked against his fingers, in time with his slow plunges, moving only as much as my restraints allowed me.

 

He kissed his way to my breasts, laving his tongue over my nipples until they were hard and tingling.

 

With the way my breaths had become more shallow, he could tell that I was close.

 

_So very close._

 

Right then, he withdrew his fingers.

 

My eyes flew open and I let out a frustrated whine, struggling in vain against my restraints.

 

That was when I noticed my surroundings.

 

I gasped.

 

The bed, _our_ bed, was surrounded from all the sides by mirrors.

 

I could see my reflection everywhere I looked.

 

Naked, hair tousled, tied up to the bed, spread-eagle, while he kneeled between my open legs.

 

There was even a mirror directly above the bed, seemingly suspended in air.

 

"A house of mirrors..." I whispered, stunned.

 

"Yes!" He laughed, booping my nose.

 

I was fascinated, almost mesmerised by the way our reflections were multiplied infinite number of times because of the mirrors around us.

 

I looked completely and utterly vulnerable. Exposed. At his mercy.

 

His presence, as he loomed above me, was domineering and intimidating.

 

His red hair was a mess, his face makeup smeared in places. His pale white skin was smooth and glowed almost ethereally. The lean, toned muscles of his body rippled, every time he moved. His limbs were lithe and elegant, elongated gracefully.

 

My gaze ran over his body, until it came to rest between his legs. His cock was hard and erect, the tip swollen and weeping.

 

I wanted to take him in my mouth.

 

"I can bet that you taste like cotton candy," I said, looking up at him through my lashes.

 

The change in his expression was _priceless._

 

A slow, absolutely wicked grin crept up on his face.

 

His claws flashed and my arms and legs were free.

 

The fact that he had freed me from my restraints was all the permission I needed.

 

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I lay him back down on the bed.

 

He was looking at me with pure lust as I kissed lazily along his inner thighs.

 

I grasped his immense length in my hands and guided him to my mouth.

 

The guttural growl he emmitted as I took him into my mouth was _music_ to my ears.

 

I sucked at him, hollowing my cheeks as I ran my tongue over his length. Taking as much of him in my mouth as I could, I stroked the remaining of his length with my hand.

 

He looked like a complete mess, moaning incoherently with his eyes closed, as his hand fisted in my hair, guiding my mouth over his length.

 

The sweet taste of him filled my mouth, and I sucked harder, wanting to taste every last drop of him. 

 

In fact, he _did_ taste like cotton candy. 

 

And popcorn. 

 

I couldn't describe how thoroughly enjoyable it was, watching him slowly come apart under my ministrations, hearing him moan my name.

 

I was so engrossed in pleasuring him, that I lost track of time. 

 

 _"Stop..._ Stop, sweet girl..." he gasped, tugging my hair lightly.

 

Reluctantly, I pulled away from him, releasing him from my mouth with an audible 'pop'.

 

With a snarl, he pulled me into a ravenous kiss, drawing my breath away.

 

"We'll have the time to play with each other for eternity, sweet girl," he whispered between kisses, stroking my hair. "But now it is time to make you my queen..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?   
> Should human Pen make an apoearance during the ritual?   
> Please comment!


	19. Ritual (Part 4)

He lay me down onto the bed, opened my legs and just _sank_ into me.

 

 _"Pen..."_ I moaned, throwing my head back.

 

Even after all this time, I couldn't get used to the way it felt when he plunged into me for the first time, the ease with which my inner walls parted for him, and then clenched, drawing him into me.

 

His hands were on my hips, and his breath was hot against my sweaty flesh.

 

From the very first moment, he set a brutal, punishing pace, his hips snapping into mine, again and again.

 

He was groaning ever so softly against my skin, burying his face into my neck, firmly caging me between him and the bed beneath me.

 

The pleasure I felt was indescribable. It felt like jolts of white hot lightning were firing through my veins, making me melt.

 

 _"Mine..."_ he snarled, his claws digging into my flesh as he thrust into me. _"Mine, mine, **mine."**_

 

I bit my lip, clutching at his shoulders, raising my hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

 

Everywhere I looked, I could see _u_ _s_ reflected in the mirrors.

 

Our bodies, human and inhuman, locked together so intimately, limbs intertwined as we chased that all too familiar high together.

 

I could see _everything._ The way his claws were drawing blood from my skin where they dug into my hips. The way my legs were wrapped around him as I fought to draw him deeper into me. The way I clutched at his broad back, clinging to him in desperation. The way my back arched as the need to get closer, closer and _closer_ to him consumed me. And the most captivating sight of all: the way his thick, swollen length sank into me, disappearing to the hilt inside me before withdrawing, glistening with my slick. _Over and over..._

 

For a long while, the only sounds were that of my incoherent moans, punctuating the wet smacking sounds of skin on skin.

 

The pain of his claws sinking into my flesh, coupled with the pleasure of his deep and full thrusts had me reeling.

 

He raised a hand and swept my hair away from my face. "Look at me," he commanded. "It is time."

 

I opened my eyes, and his face was above mine, his eyes glowing bright with those mesmerising, pulsating orange lights.

 

_Deadlights._

 

 _"Say_ it," he spoke, his voice loud and clear. "Say you're mine."

 

His thrusts came harder, and the glow of his eyes intensified.

 

"I'm yours..." I moaned brokenly, feeling myself reach the very edge. Any second I was going to topple over.

 

What he did next, absolutely astonished me.

 

Still plunging away steadily into me, his eyes glowing bright, he raised his left hand to his mouth and sank his teeth into the inner side of his wrist.

 

Drawing blood.

 

He then brought his bloodied wrist to my lips. _"Drink,"_ he spoke. "Drink and become my queen."

 

I hesitated for a millisecond before latching onto his wrist, my lips closing around the wound.

 

He tasted so _sweet._

 

Like molten chocolate.

 

I held his wrist to my mouth, letting the hot, thick blood fill up my mouth, drinking from him, and my eyes met his.

 

He grinned, revealing his fangs.

 

"My turn," he snarled and leaned in, sinking his teeth into the curve of my neck.

 

I closed my eyes and moaned against his wound that I was _still_ drinking from.

 

He drank from me and I drank from him. And the pain and pleasure laced together, uniting us for _eternity._

 

Fire and electricity stormed my body and they splintered through every cell, shattering me into a million pieces.

 

At that very same moment, Pennywise groaned against my neck, spilling deep inside my womb.

 

He pulled away from my neck eventually, withdrawing his hand from my mouth.

 

The realization that the ritual was indeed complete brought tears to my eyes as I looked at him.

 

"I'm _yours,"_ I gasped, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Our bloodstained lips met in a frantic, desperate kiss.

 

"As I am yours," he breathed against my lips, his eyes conveying nothing but love.

 

Just as I was about to lean in for another kiss, I felt a sharp stab of pain.

 

I gasped.

 

His eyes were back to blue now, and he was looking at me tenderly. "It is not over yet, sweet girl."

 

Another jolt of excruciating pain ripped through me.

 

"Wha-what is happening to me?" I gasped out.

 

He cradled my face in his hands.

 

"Pain," he spoke gently, pressing his forehead against mine. "It is the last step. The final hurdle. Endure and _rise,_ my queen. I'm right here..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?  
> Reader's transformation will be complete in the next chapter. What do you think should happen next?


	20. Change

Pennywise's POV

 

_Pain._

 

She was in absolute and indescribable pain.

 

Her screams were blood-curdling.

 

The change, the transformation is painful, I knew.

 

But what I hadn't fully realized was the amount of pain _I'd_ feel, watching her in agony.

 

It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

 

She was my _mate_ and she was in pain.

 

I could've done anything to protect her from it.

 

 _Anything_ at all...

 

In that moment, if she told me to kill every single living being on this planet, I would've done it.

 

Without a moment's hesitation.  

 

* * *

 

 

For a while, there was nothing but the sound of her agonized cries, echoing through my lair.

 

I stroked her hair, feeling tears slip away from my eyes.

 

In all my life, I had never _ever_ shed a single tear.

 

And here I was, crying.

 

Because my mate was in pain.

 

"It will all be over soon, sweet girl," I whispered to her over and over again, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Stay with me. Stay with me..."

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later, her screams had died down. Her voice was hoarse, exhausted after screaming so much.

 

She curled up into me, pressing her face into my neck, breathing sharply as she fought the pain.

 

Her breaths were deep and shuddering, her arms wrapping tighter around me as if just holding onto me would alleviate her agony.

 

I cradled her against me, _protectively,_ murmuring assurances in her ear, while I stroked her hair.

 

"Just a little bit longer."

 

"I'm right here."

 

"Stay with me."

 

"It will be over soon, princess."

 

Her heart was pounding away madly, fighting. I could hear every single beat of her heart, loud and clear.

 

* * *

 

 

Her pain would come in waves, making her whimper brokenly and tremble in my arms. I'd hold her until the wave peaked and passed, and she'd fall limp against me. This cycle repeated itself over and over again, innumerable times.

 

I could do nothing else but hold her and wait.

 

Just _wait..._

 

* * *

 

 

It was early morning, when she finally _awoke,_ with a shuddering gasp.

 

She opened her eyes and looked at me, a brilliant glow in them.

 

 _"Pennywise..."_ she breathed, a smile forming on her lips.

 

"Welcome back, my princess."

 

I could feel the change in her.

 

_My mate._

 

_Mine._

 

"Yes, I'm yours..." she said, rising to her knees above me, straddling my hips.

 

_She could hear my thoughts._

 

"Yes, I can," she murmured.

 

My eyes raked over her body, trying to process the physical changes the transformation had brought upon her.

 

She was _breathtaking._

 

She looked exactly the same as she had looked before, but her skin had paled, like mine. Smooth and unblemished. All her wounds and bruises and scars had vanished.

 

Her eyes had turned the colour of molten gold.

 

Her lips were fuller, a deep, alluring red.

 

Her hair had grown longer, it fell down to her waist now, its colour a richer hue.

 

Her body was slender, her limbs graceful in their movements.

 

She was _strong,_ I could feel it.

 

And she was the _most_ beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon.

 

The change had only enhanced her beauty, turning her into a goddess...

 

"Stop it," she said, shyly lowering her gaze, obviously having heard my thoughts.

 

"You're so _beautiful..."_

 

She laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss me chastely.

 

"The occasion calls for celebration, doesn't it?" she asked me, a wicked glint dancing in her eyes.

 

Grasping my length, she guided me into her, sinking down completely.

 

 _"Yes,"_ I groaned, closing my eyes, my hands finding her hips. "Yes it does..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?  
> Should this be the end? Do you want more? What would you like to read ahead?  
> Comment away!


	21. Three Little Words

Even as the morning sun rose the _next_ day, I hadn't had enough of him.

 

The early light of dawn illuminated our intertwined bodies, giving us a soft, almost ethereal glow.

 

My legs were wrapped around his hips as I sat in his lap, riding him.

 

He was emitting the softest moans, his hands and lips roaming my body greedily as he thrust up into me, in time with the rhythm I had set.

 

 _"Pen..."_ I moaned, throwing my head back, feeling him press warm open-mouthed kisses along my neck.

 

He buried his face into my shoulder, his arms clutching me in their iron grip.

 

I clung to him in desperation, never _ever_ wanting to part from him.

 

"I _know,"_ he murmured against my skin. "Me too."

 

His hand slipped up my back and into my hair, tugging at it ever so slightly.

 

He tilted my head back and began to thrust up into me.

 

"I _always_ want to see you like this," he groaned, between thrusts. "So utterly debauched and ruined and **_mine..."_**

 

My moans had grown louder, emerging from deep within my throat as I trembled on the very edge.

 

Three more deep thrusts from him and I was finished.

 

I moaned against his lips, and immediately, he spilled in me with a growl.

 

Gasping, I extracted myself from his arms and lay back down on the bed.

 

He was looking down at me, a fond smile playing on his lips as he stroked my hair.

 

In a voice barely above a whisper, he spoke.

 

"I love you."

 

My eyes widened as I registered the sheer gravity of his words.

 

Surprise and amazement ran through me like a bolt of lightning.

 

"Whatdidyousay?" I asked, scrambling my words in my astonishment.

 

He laughed, the corners of his baby blue eyes crinkling.

 

"I said I love you, sweet girl."

 

All the time that I had known him, it was all about me saying that I was his.

 

 _"Mine,"_ he'd say, passion lacing his voice. "Say you're mine."

 

"I'm yours," I'd promise, over and over again.

 

But in all this while, we hadn't said those three little words to each other.

 

I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek. "I love you too, Pen."

 

His answering smile was dazzling, his blue eyes shining with childlike delight.

 

At the exact moment, my stomach decided to growl.

 

Loudly.

 

I froze at the sound.

 

Pen burst into giggles.

 

I swatted his arm. "Shut up, I'm hungry!"

 

He kept on laughing for a good two minutes, until his eyes were watering.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chuckled, wiping away at his eyes. "Its just that you're so **_cute!"_**

 

I glared at him.

 

He laughed again and booped my nose. "Okay, okay. What would you like to eat?"

 

I froze.

 

Suddenly, the realization hit me: _Pennywise ate children._

 

I could _never_ bring myself to do that.

 

**_Never._ **

 

He looked at me, all traces of laughter gone, as he read my thoughts.

 

"I-I can't do it..." I whispered. "The children..."

 

He took my hand in his and placed a kiss to my wrist. "I know, sweet girl. I would never make you do anything you don't want to do."

 

"Then what will I do?" I asked. "Starve?"

 

He gazed at me for a long moment, thinking.

 

And then, a smile formed on his face.

 

"I've got an idea!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, your love for my work and my writing keeps me inspired and motivates me to write more. I love you all!  
> Xx


	22. Hunt

I let out a relieved groan as I stood under the stream of the shower.

 

The water was hot, so much so that it would've scalded my skin, had I still been human.

 

_What am I now?_

 

I stared down at my hands, which were now completely clean, the blood of the diner waitress washed away, down the drain. 

 

_My first hunt._

 

_I had been hungry._

 

**_Starving._ **

 

_And I had refused to eat children._

 

 _I just_ **_couldn't..._**

 

_I tried to confine myself to my room, trying to distract myself._

 

_Trying to ignore the bloodlust._

 

_Taking him over and over again._

 

_I wasn't gentle with him, at all._

 

_It wasn't making love._

 

_It was **fucking.**_

 

 _Hard and rough and brutal and desperate_.

 

_And for once, Pennywise relinquished his dominance, letting me take over._

 

_He **enjoyed** it._

 

_I knew he did._

 

_I didn't even know how many hours had passed, when I finally collapsed on the bed, beside him._

 

_He looked at me with soft eyes._

 

_He knew that I was trying to delay the inevitable._

 

 _The first hunt_.

 

" _As much as I'd love to keep doing this, you need to **eat,** sweet girl," he said, stroking my bottom lip with his thumb as he cupped my cheek. "You'll grow weak."_

 

_Any further denials died away on my lips as he kissed me, insistently._

 

_"Come on," he pleaded, taking my hand in his. "Come with me."_

* * *

 

 

_It was nightfall when the two of us set out._

 

_Pen had taken his human form._

 

_As we walked through the streets of Derry, among the unsuspecting humans, I became aware of the effect the two of us had on others._

 

_The women gawked at him, the men did a double-take when they saw me._

 

_"Why are they staring at us?" I muttered._

 

_Pen chuckled, running a hand through his dark chocolate hair. "Do you have any idea how **beautiful** we look?"_

 

_He was right._

 

* * *

 

 

_It was all **too** easy._

 

_Pen went into the nearly empty diner and lured out the waitress, flirting with her just as she had done with him the first time he'd brought me there._

 

_I couldn't help bite back the jealousy I felt, seeing her laugh at his jokes as he led her by the hand to the darkened alley where I was waiting._

 

_No doubt the waitress was expecting a quick romp in the alley with Pen._

 

_I bared my teeth._

 

_Little did she know that she had another thing coming for her._

 

_It was too **easy.**_

 

_I broke both her arms with a snap of my wrist, clamping down on her throat, tearing out a chunk of flesh with my teeth._

 

_She hadn't even made a sound as the life drained away from her veins._

 

_Pen looked at me with pride, as I devoured her flesh._

 

 _Once I was finished, we went home_.

 

* * *

 

 

I ran my hands through my hair, detangling my locks, slicking them back.

 

It felt good, the power that was pulsing through me.

 

It was intoxicating.

 

_Addictive._

 

I tipped my head back, allowing the water's heat to cascade down my neck, over my breasts, down my stomach...

 

His hands came to rest on my hips, his full lips against my ear, barely touching.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely worried.

 

First hunts were always difficult. They were accompanied by a sense of guilt, he had warned me.

 

"Yes," I whispered, leaning back against him, feeling the water rain down over the both of us.

 

As always, he caught my lie.

 

"It will get better," he spoke soothingly, placing soft kisses on my neck.

 

One of his hands ran up my wet skin and cupped my breast in his palm. The other hand slipped between my legs, into my folds.

 

My body reacted instantly and I arched back into him, feeling his fingers glide into me.

 

"Let me make you feel better, princess," he breathed into my ear.

 

"Yes," I moaned, letting my head fall back against his shoulder. "Yes, _please..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter?   
> Brace yourselves for some shower sex in the next update!


	23. Shower

His nimble fingers ran through my folds teasingly.

 

"My, how _wet_ you are for me..." came his breath against my neck.

 

I turned around to face him, tugging at his hair, bringing his lips to mine.

 

He offered me a kiss that took my breath away. The slide of his tongue against mine and the slight nips of his fangs made me moan into his mouth.

 

I broke away from him, kissing greedily along his neck, my hands resting on his chest.

 

He pulled away from my grasp, sweeping my wet hair away from my face.

 

"Its been awhile since I've tasted you..." he purred.

 

I watched as he sank to his knees before me, his hands resting on my hips as he pulled me to him.

 

He was placing sweet, reverent kisses along my abdomen, while his fingers slipped into me.

 

My hands went into his hair, clutching at the roots as he fucked me with his fingers so slowly that it bordered on torture.

 

 _"Pen..."_ I whined, giving his hair a hard tug.

 

"What?" He asked me, feigning innocence, his blue eyes looking up at me.

 

"I need your mouth on me..."

 

He chuckled. "All you had to do was ask."

 

My body went taut like a live wire when I felt his mouth press against me.

 

I leaned back against the wall, tugging at his hair, holding him to me while the water rained down on us.

 

He was ravenous, in the way that he was taking me, groaning appreciatively as he thrust his tongue into me.

 

Somewhere along the way, he hoisted my leg, hooking it over his shoulder, to gain better access.

 

The silken glide of his tongue against my sensitive bundle of nerves, coupled with the insistent and rapid plunging of his fingers turned me into a writhing mess.

 

"Pen... I-I'm..." I moaned.

 

"Come," he commanded.

 

And I did.

 

Shuddering and gasping and arching, I _did._

 

Once the aftershocks subsided, he lifted me up into his arms with ease, before turning off the water.

 

"I think we should take this to bed," he spoke.

 

I chuckled and kissed him as we made our way out of the shower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. I'm sorry.  
> Xx


	24. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of Elvis Presley's works.   
> That man was a genius!

Pennywise's POV

 

She adapted to her new life _seamlessly._

 

I couldn't help but marvel, watching her handle herself with such ease.

 

The first hunt was difficult for her, but she didn't wallow in the fact that she had turned into a predator who had to prey on humans to sustain herself.

 

No, she didn't wallow for even a second.

 

She wasn't upset.

 

There were no tears. 

 

She simply accepted it as a part of her new life.

 

That's how much she loved me...

 

* * *

 

 

The first two weeks after her change were marked by nightly hunts.

 

She was _hungry_ after all.

 

Initially, I'd adapt my human form, using it to lure out our chosen victim, mostly women, before my sweet girl could finish them off.

 

But now, she was well versed with the mechanics and dynamics of the hunt.

 

I'd taken a backseat, watching over her as she lured her victims herself.

 

It was an absolute delight, seeing this primal, feral side of her.

 

Hunting for her was very easy.

 

It came almost instinctively to her. 

 

Her chosen victims were men, _always._

 

They fell for her beauty and charms in the blink of an eye.

 

Watching her beguile the unsuspecting men amused me thoroughly. 

 

"And there's more meat on them," she had explained to me, a wicked glint in her eye.

 

_God, I loved this girl._

 

* * *

 

 

The disappearance rate of children had always been high in Derry, thanks to my appetite.

 

But now, since her change, my sweet girl was singlehandedly responsible for the recent spike in the number of cases of adult disappearances.

 

It amused us, watching the cops work themselves into a frenzy over the disappearances.

 

No one caught us.

 

No one ever could.

 

We were careful.

 

We _never_ left a trace of evidence behind.

 

And we were _strong._

 

We possessed inhuman strength, we could drain the life out of the pathetic humans effortlessly.

 

Life was good.

 

It was _very_ good.

 

* * *

 

 

One of the changes my sweet girl brought into _my_ existence was an ear for music.

 

As a human, she had always loved music.

 

That fact remained unchanged in her, even after the transformation.

 

The nights when we weren't out hunting, she'd play songs on her old record player, which she had brought into ~~my~~ _our_ house on Neibolt Street.

 

"Music sounds so much better on vinyl, Pen," she'd always say.

 

Tonight, she was listening to someone called Elvis Presley.

 

Sitting on her bed, swaying gently to the music.

 

Eyes closed, a serene smile on her lips.

 

" _Wise men say,_  
 _Only fools rush in,_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you,_  
 _Shall I stay?_  
 _Would it be a sin,_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

 

I kept looking at her, as I concentrated on the lyrics of the song.

 

How true they rang.

 

Especially for us.

 

I couldn't help falling in love with her.

 

Right from the first moment I saw her...

 

Standing up, I walked over to her where she sat on the bed.

 

Gently, I took her hand in mine.

 

"Hmm?" she asked me, her eyes still closed.

 

"Dance with me."

 

Her eyes shot open, surprise evident in the golden orbs. "Really?"

 

I chuckled. "Yep. They don't call me 'The Dancing Clown' for no reason, sweet girl."

 

She was still dazed with surprise as I took her hand and walked her with me to the center of the room.

 

I pulled her into my arms, lifting her just slightly before placing her back down so that her feet were on mine.

 

"Let me guide you," I whispered to her.

 

With careful, small steps, I led her into the dance, one hand clasping hers, the other arm wrapped around her waist.

 

The music flowed around us...

 

_"Like a river flows,_   
_Surely to the sea,_   
_Darling, so it goes,_   
_Some things are meant to be,_   
_Take my hand,_   
_Take my whole life, too,_   
_For I can't help falling in love with you..."_

 

As we swayed together gently, she looked up at me, her bright golden eyes shining.

 

"Thank you, Pen," she whispered.

 

"For what?" I asked her.

 

"For this dance..." she spoke, her bottom lip trembling. "This is one of my favorite songs."

 

I smiled at her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before giving her a twirl.

 

She laughed as she spun around, delighted like a child.

 

I loved the sweet, tinkling sound of her laughter.

 

Pulling her to me, I led her into a dip.

 

She went into it gracefully.

 

I drew her up and booped her nose playfully.

 

"We will dance together for eternity, my love," I promised her.

 

She nodded, before drawing me into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter?   
> What would you like to read ahead?


	25. Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pen and reader have a little ceremony.

It brought a smile to my lips, the realization of the fact that I...

 

I wasn't going to tell him.

 

_Not yet._

 

Not for a while actually, until I was completely _sure._

 

I wasn't even aware that it was possible!

 

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, fiddling nervously with the sleeves of my dress.

 

My hair had been tied back into a loose, messy bun at the nape of my neck, with a few strands framing my face.

 

My dress was made of the sheerest, most intricately detailed ivory lace, tightly cinching my waist, before flaring out slightly as it flowed to the floor. It had a scooped neck and it hugged every curve of my body, fitting me like a glove.

 

Stepping into my heels, I took a deep breath to steady myself.

 

 _You can do this_ , I said to myself.

 

My fingers instinctively brushed against the delicate white lace that covered my abdomen.

 

It was time.

 

He was waiting for me.

 

I grabbed my bouquet of flowers and made my way out of the room, heading downstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

He was an absolute vision, dressed in black and navy. His tuxedo fit him perfectly, making him seem even taller and imposing than he already was.

 

For this 'ceremony' he had taken on his human form.

 

As beautiful as always, his eyes followed me as I walked towards him.

 

When I reached him, he took my hands in his, smiling beatifically.

 

I lowered my gaze, feeling shy by the way he was looking at me. There was nothing else but pure love and devotion shining in his baby blue eyes.

 

"I really don't know why this was necessary, Pen," I murmured shyly, awkwardly, keeping my eyes down on our locked hands.

 

He hooked a finger beneath my chin and made me look up at him.

 

"It _was,_ sweet girl," he said, stroking my cheek. "You went through the ritual for me. Can't I do this for you?"

 

I felt a sudden sting of tears in my eyes.

 

_The fact that he had willingly agreed for and organized this was a testament to the fact that he truly loved me. Pennywise had never been a huge fan of human customs._

 

"No tears, my love," he whispered, placing a kiss to my forehead.

 

I nodded.

 

He began.

 

"You are my love, sweet girl. The _greatest_ thing to have ever happened to me. I've waited an eternity for you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of forever with you by my side," he spoke, his blue eyes shining, his voice crystal clear and unwavering.

 

"You've given yourself to me. _Entirely._ You have honoured me with your trust and I vow that I will love and cherish you until the end of time," he said, giving my hands a squeeze. "Do you take me as I am?"

 

"I do," I replied, gazing up into his eyes. "Of course, I do, Pen."

 

He grinned. "And now, by the power vested in me by the _blah, blah, blah..._ I pronounce us man and wife."

 

I laughed. "Come now, kiss your bride!"

 

He chuckled and pulled me into a kiss.

 

We kissed for a long moment and it was the sweetest, most gentle kiss he had ever given me.

 

When I broke away from him, he scooped me up into his arms and spun me around in a circle.

 

The sound of our laughter echoed through the empty house.

 

Once he finally set me down, he placed another kiss to my lips.

 

"Come on, _wife,_ get changed out of that dress. As beautiful as you look right now, we need to go," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

 

"Go where?" I asked him.

 

He booped my nose.

 

"I believe humans go for something known as a honeymoon?"

 

 _"Really?"_ I asked, incredulous. "We'll leave Derry?"

 

He nodded eagerly. "For a while. I've lived here forever. I'm bored of this town."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?


	26. Suite

"Pen..." I murmured in astonishment, taking in my surroundings. "This is _too_ much."

 

The butler was bustling around, pulling away the curtains from the floor-to-ceiling windows, revealing stunning views of the ocean and the beaches as he did so.

 

"This is one of our finest suites," he said, rather enthusiastically. "I hope you and your wife will enjoy your stay with us, Mr. Wise."

 

"Yes, yes," Pen replied, dismissing him by pressing a sizeable wad of cash into his hand. "See to it that we have privacy."

 

The butler nodded frantically, immensely pleased by the huge tip as he quickly made his way out of the room.

 

My heels clacked against the hardwood floors as I explored the suite. True to its name, this was _indeed_ the Royal Penthouse Suite.

 

Seven bedrooms, done up in cream and beige and gold interiors. The open-floor plan made it seem like the walls were far apart from each other. The wall sized windows offered splendid views of the ocean. There was a wraparound balcony made entirely of marble, right down to the balustrades.

 

Speaking of marble, every one of the seven bathrooms was made entirely of marble. There was a bar, a library and a private theatre in the suite. Every room had an elaborate glass and gold chandelier suspended from the ceiling, offering a soft, shimmering glow to the interiors.

 

There was even a three sided infinity pool, facing the ocean, giving the illusion that the pool itself opened up into the sea.

 

"This is too much," I whispered, dazed.

 

Pen had flown us, first-class, to an island in Greece.

 

"This is far too extravagant, Pen."

 

"Nonsense," he said, pulling me into his arms for a kiss. "You deserve the _best,_ sweet girl."

 

"But-"

 

He placed a finger to my lips.

 

"No 'buts'. I have the means. There's nothing you need to worry about."

 

Extracting myself from his arms, I walked slowly to the balcony. The fresh sea breeze blew through my hair. "This must've cost you a fortune, Pen. It is _so_ much more than I could ask for. _Thank you,"_ I said to him.

 

He was watching me with a fond smile playing on his lips, his hands in his jeans pocket, obviously delighted by the effect his surprise was having on me.

 

"This is just the beginning, my love," he said, walking toward me. "I have so many more surprises planned for you," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

 

I bit my lip. "I-I don't mean to sound ungrateful, or rude and I _truly_ appreciate what you've done for me, but I had a question to ask..."

 

He grinned at me, reading my question already. "You're wondering how a clown from Derry can afford all of this?"

 

I nodded sheepishly.

 

He laughed.

 

"I've been alive since the beginning of time, sweet girl. Since centuries before humans even began dealing with money. Surely I'd have accumulated quite a bit of it over the years?" he asked, teasingly.

 

I didn't even want to know what his definition of 'quite a bit' was.

 

But I knew that it was a lot.

 

A **_lot._**

 

He booped my nose.

 

"Enough worrying your pretty little head about mundane things like money," he said, mock-sternly. "I want you to enjoy this. I want you to have the best of the best, my love."

 

"Thank you," I said, utterly overwhelmed. "Thank you so much for this, Pen."

 

He chuckled, lacing his fingers with mine. "Don't thank me just yet. I've got so much more planned for you, _Mrs. Wise,"_ he said, guiding me out of the room.

 

"Where are we going?" I asked.

 

"Oh, you'll see," he replied easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter?


	27. Irony

Pen was hungry.

 

And when he got hungry, he got irritable.

 

 _Extremely_ irritable.

 

He banged his fist roughly on the wooden table, the noise making me jump and look up from the novel I was reading.

 

His eyes were bright gold, a clear sign that he needed food and he needed it _now._

 

"Pen, go out and hunt," I urged him. He needed to feed, that was true. Without food, he got cranky. 

 

But now, I didn't feel like accompanying him on his hunts, which involved innocent little children.

 

Especially when I was-

 

"I'm not hunting without you," he replied tersely, fidgeting with the ruffles around his neck. "End of story."

 

God, he could be such a stubborn little _ass_ sometimes.

 

He giggled, having heard my thoughts.

 

I shut my book and slammed it onto the table. "Fine," I said. "I'm coming with you. But just don't kill the kids in front of me."

 

"Deal," he replied, grinning wickedly, drool trickling down his red lip at the prospect of food. 

 

* * *

 

 

He morphed into his human form as the two of us set out from our hotel room, two hours after sunset.

 

Hand in hand, we strolled through the streets and anybody who would've seen us would've thought that we were just another couple, out on a date night.

 

_If they only knew..._

 

  
The island village itself was quite crowded, as it was full-fledged tourist season. There were so _many_ people milling about, shopping, sight-seeing, enjoying a meal at one of the many outdoor restaurants.

 

"This place is too crowded," he muttered angrily, obviously agitated by the presence of so many humans.

 

And children.

 

"We need to single out a few kids."

 

I looked around, trying, just trying to find a possible target for Pen. He was getting hungry and it was getting difficult for him to stay inconspicuous in his human form.

 

Around so many children, his true form was threatening to burst forth.

 

He didn't want to cause a scene.

 

We were here for our honeymoon, after all.

 

"How about them?" I asked, pointing discreetly at a man, who was buying gelatos for his twin sons at the nearest stall.

 

 _"Perfect,"_ Pen's lips curled into a smile, a little bit of drool trickling down the corner of his mouth, which I wiped away hastily.

 

"Let's follow them," I said, grasping his hand tightly. "Please keep the drool in till then. It is bad manners."

 

The man and his children, all had sandy blonde hair. They were all dressed in shorts and t-shirts, befitting the warmer weather.

 

The man seemed to be in his late twenties, while his sons seemed to be three years old each.

 

They were walking away from the crowd, presumably returning to their hotel, enjoying their ice-creams.

 

They definitely seemed like tourists. The man had an Australian accent, which I had caught up on when I heard him talking to his sons.

 

I tried to quell the nausea I felt, imagining the fate of the little boys as I led Pennywise to them.

 

Once we were sure that the coast was clear, Pen whispered to me, "I'll distract them. You take down the man."

 

I nodded, letting him go, watching him vanish into the darkness.

 

Hiding behind a tree nearby, I waited for him to approach them.

 

My hand unconsciously rested on my abdomen.

 

_Pennywise definitely did **not** like children._

 

I couldn't describe the dread that I felt, the apprehension I felt about telling him that I was-

 

"Hey, kids," came Pen's singsong voice. "Do you want a balloon?"

 

He was standing in front of the man, in his true clown form, holding a bunch of red balloons, offering them to the children.

 

Everything after this happened _very_ quickly.

 

In a matter of seconds, using the enhanced speed that my transformation had equipped me with, I reached the man, approaching him from behind.

 

Before he or his kids had the time to react, I sank my teeth into the man's throat, going straight for the carotid artery.

 

His warm, thick blood flooded my mouth.

 

He bled out within seconds, making a gurgling sound as he sank to the ground, lifeless.

 

All the while, the kids screamed.

 

Fearful.

 

_Traumatized._

 

I couldn't blame them.

 

They had just witnessed the brutal death of their father. 

 

Pen was delighted, he could scent their fear.

 

He giggled. "Tasty, tasty fear..."

 

The children tried to run, but they didn't have time.

 

He caught them with ease, grasping each boy by the arm, snapping them clean off.

 

The boys cried out in pain. 

 

I turned away, wiping away the man's  blood from my mouth, feeling a sudden wave of nausea as I heard the children scream for the _last_ time before Pen finished them...

 

* * *

 

 

  
After the hunt was over, the flesh devoured and their remnants disposed off, Pen took on his human form again, for our walk back to the hotel.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked me, lacing my fingers with his.

 

"I-I, I'm fine," I said, trying to keep my thoughts or my expression from giving me away.

 

"Something is wrong," he said, worried, placing a kiss to my hand. "I can tell."

 

I _wanted_ to tell him the truth.

 

But I was afraid of his reaction.

 

Pennywise had a deep-rooted hatred for children and that hate had spanned millenia.

 

_How could I tell him that I was carrying **his** child?_

 

_The fucking irony._

 

_I was carrying the child of a child-eating clown._

 

_Ha-bloody-ha._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?  
> Also, guys, I want to know how old my readers are! Please leave your ages in the comment box.  
> Btw, I'm 23.


	28. Ivory

The _second_ we reached our suite, he pinned me against the closest wall, shoving the door shut roughly.

 

Hunts always left us.... _agitated?_

 

His hands grasped my hair by the roots and he pulled me into a kiss.

 

We could still taste the blood of our victims on each other's tongue.

 

I bit at his luscious lips, as my hands frantically moved to free him from the clothes he was wearing.

 

"God, these ruffles are annoying," I grumbled against his lips.

 

I almost ripped the clothes off him, in my haste to reach his skin.

 

Pale and smooth, it was almost like sculpted marble.

 

He chuckled, obviously delighting in my sudden bout of dominance, which I knew he was about to snatch away from me any second now.

 

I knew we wouldn't be able to make it to the bedrooms.

 

He pushed me against the nearest table, laying me down on my back against the hard oak.

 

His claws came out to play and my blouse and skirt were shredded away.

 

He groaned when he caught sight of what I was wearing underneath: a strapless bra, made up of the sheerest ivory lace and matching lace panties. And wrapped snugly around my left thigh was a garter.

 

 _"Really_ now?" he asked, his voice breathless from our kisses. He ran his long fingers along the white lace of the garter.

 

I acted coy, looking up at him through my lashes. "We never really had a wedding night," I replied with a pout.

 

He walked his fingers up my thigh, until he was cupping me through my panties.

 

"What am I going to do with you, princess?" he tutted, massaging my folds, my arousal soaking up the lace and his fingers.

 

I squirmed under his teasing touches, before grasping at his forearms and sitting up.

 

"I need you _fuck_ me, Mr. Wise," I breathed, pulling him into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

He was seated on the couch, his legs splayed while I was draped over lap, my legs on either side of his hips, wearing nothing but the garter.

 

I met his thrusts, sinking down on his rigid length perfectly in time with him. As if my life depended on it.

 

The sweet, heady pleasure flowed through me, engulfing my mind in a pleasant haze.

 

Making me forget about my worries.

 

His lips were at my breasts, his mouth suckling at them.

 

His hands grasped my bottom, nails digging into my flesh as he aided my feverish movements if they ever slackened.

 

"Oh God, right _there..."_ I moaned, my arms pulling him closer to me.

 

"Tell me how good I make you feel," he growled.

 

With that, he gave a particularly deep thrust, brushing against that very sensitive spot inside me.

 

"Oh, oh, _yes..."_ was all I could muster.

 

He chuckled darkly, smugly satisfied by my response.

 

My eyes fluttered shut as heat and pleasure radiated through me, smouldering me.

 

I threw my head back, my body heaving with each upward thrust he gave.

 

"I need... I..." I keened.

 

He had rendered me incapable of completing a simple sentence.

 

I was so fucking _close._

 

Luckily for me, he knew exactly what I was asking for.

 

His hand wrapped around my throat, fingers flexing as he applied the slightest pressure.

 

It was _just_ enough to stop my breaths, making my head swim with pleasure as he continued to thrust up into me, harder than ever.

 

With a wrecked moan, I shattered against him, coming undone completely.

 

I could feel him watching me.

 

Seeing me unravel this way gave him the greatest high, I knew.

 

The way I was clenching around him in the throes of my peak made sure that it didn't take him long to find release.

 

He spilled deep inside me, burying his face into my neck.

 

"I _love_ you," I sighed, slumping against his chest.

 

He stroked my hair, tracing aimless patterns along the length of my spine.

 

"And I love _you,_  my princess."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?


	29. Confessing

He had become like an _addiction._

 

Every high he gave me was better than the last.

 

Caged between him and the bed, I let myself go.

 

_Completely._

 

He was going so incredibly slow, plunging into me at a languid, unhurried pace.

 

_Like we had all the time in the world._

 

My breath hitched in my throat, as I tried to fathom the sheer amount of affection that he was lavishing me with.

 

With his face buried in the curve of my neck and his arms encasing me, I felt so _safe._

 

So loved.

 

So **_his..._**

 

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the pillow, feeling my worries dissolve into the pleasure he was bringing me.

 

He was murmuring the sweetest praises against my heated skin, his voice like velvet.

 

 _"Shhh..."_ he breathed. "I've got you, my sweet girl..."

 

He stroked my hair, pressing fervent kisses against my neck.

 

I ran my hands through his red hair, unable to do much else, except letting the pleasure take me away.

 

Yet, even as we made love, that single thought lingered in the back of my mind.

 

That itching worry.

 

_**How** was I going to tell him?_

 

* * *

 

 

Once we were finished, I lay in bed, resting, watching him as he stood in the balcony, in his human form, of course, in case anyone saw him.

 

I sat up, pulling the sheets against my body.

 

He was leaning against the marble balustrade, dressed in only sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

 

I was captivated by the way the insanely sculpted muscles of his back rippled beneath his pale skin with every slight movement he made. He moved so fluidly, almost with the grace of a dancer.

 

Whenever he took on his human form, he was like a God among men. Whenever he walked into the room, every woman couldn't take her eyes off him and every man envied him.

 

And he was _mine._

 

We were bound to be with one another for eternity.

 

Yet, I could feel the apprehension gnawing away at me.

 

I was afraid of his reaction.

 

The child, _our_ child, was growing quickly.

 

Much faster than the growth rate of an average human pregnancy.

 

I could already feel a slight swell in my lower abdomen.

 

_The baby bump._

 

In a few more days, I was definitely going to start showing.

 

It'd be harder to keep up this charade then.

 

And the fact that I was pregnant weighed on my shoulders, like a ton of bricks.

 

I was stressed and I was terrified at the prospect of becoming a mother.

 

I needed to tell him, just so that I could have someone to talk to about it.

 

_Sharing a secret lessened the burden, didn't it?_

 

I needed to tell him.

 

_Now._

 

I took a deep breath to steady myself.

 

"Pennywise?" I called out gently.

 

He turned to me with a smile on his plush lips. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I-uh, I need to talk to you..."

 

His blue eyes were instantly curious as he walked over to me, running a hand through his dark hair.

 

The very moment he crossed the threshold and was inside the room, safely ensconced, he morphed into his true form.

 

"What is it?" he asked me, sitting down on the bed in front of me.

 

I inhaled deeply.

 

"I need to tell you something," I said, tentatively.

 

He waited, raising his brows in silence, asking me to continue.

 

_Now or never._

 

"I'm pregnant."

 

The moment those words left my mouth, the atmosphere of the room transformed.

 

There was absolute, deafening silence.

 

His face was devoid of any emotion as he remained quiet, still as a stone, while the silence stretched on.

 

And on...

 

"Please," I whispered. "Say something."

 

"Impossible," he murmured.

 

His eyes were on my face, yes, but I didn't think he was looking at me at all.

 

He had a faraway look on his face, like he wasn't even there.

 

"Are you _sure?"_ he asked.

 

"Yes," I replied.

 

I placed a hand unconsciously on my abdomen.

 

The movement of my hand snapped him out of his trance.

 

"For how long have you known?" he asked, his golden eyes staring at my hand on the little bump, the tone of his voice completely neutral. Conveying _no_ emotion.

 

"Since our 'wedding.'"

 

He took in a deep breath, standing up and walking away from me. "You know perfectly well how I feel about children."

 

I knew.

 

Dear God, I _knew._

 

He **_hated_** children.

 

Abhorred them. 

 

I felt sudden tears spring to my eyes. "Will you hate this child too?" I asked, my voice breaking. _"Our_ child-"

 

"I need to think about this," he said, cutting me off.

 

Without any further word, he took on his human form and walked out of the bedroom.

 

The tears that were threatening to spill throughout the length of our conversation finally broke through.

 

It felt like a dam had burst forth, unleashing all the emotions I had suppressed away so carefully over these past few days.

 

Curling up on the bed, my hands resting on my growing bump, I wept.

 

And _wept..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?


	30. Park Lunch

Pennywise's POV

 

I walked away from her sobs, as fast as my feet could take me, because in that moment, I didn't know what else to do.

 

A child.

 

She was carrying a child.

 

_Our child._

 

I felt numb.

 

I just couldn't feel anything.

 

Well, I felt one thing: I felt terrible for walking away from her while she was crying. Her quiet, broken sobs wrenched at my heart.

 

But you need to understand, I had to get away in order to prevent myself from reacting in an adverse way. I didn't want to frighten her.

 

I have spent so _long_ hating children, that the feeling has become an irrevocable part of me.

 

I was _born_ with this hatred in me. 

 

I can't help it!

 

And I cannot think of a life beyond that.

 

It is unfathomable.

 

Children repulse me, end of story.

 

They are pathetic, whiny little creatures who serve only one purpose for me. They're my sustenance.

 

Their flesh and blood and fear is what feeds me.

 

It sates my appetite and has done so for many millenia.

 

I walked and walked, until I was standing in the middle of a park, which was relatively empty, except for a few women. And their children, playing merrily on the slides and swings.

 

"Fucking wretches," I muttered under my breath, seating myself on the nearest bench before reaching into the pocket of my coat and drawing out a cigarette.

 

Lighting it up, I took a deep drag, letting the smoke fill up my lungs.

 

This was one of the few traits my human form had taken up over the years.

 

Smoking was something I actually enjoyed.

 

I exhaled, watching the smoke rush past my lips, dissipating into the air.

 

It gave me a strange sense of peace, watching the smoke dissolve into the crisp, fresh air. If only our worries could dissolve themselves into nothingness with such ease...

 

I sat there in peace, smoking. A few of the women who were accompanying the children gave me reproachful glances, which I ignored.

 

It was true, I loved her.

 

_My sweet girl._

 

God, I **_loved_** her.

 

But I knew what she was expecting of me: she wanted me and her and our child to be one happy little family.

 

That is something I could never give her.

 

I was utterly and absolutely _incapable_ of loving children.

 

_Annoying, screeching little whelps._

 

I loved my sweet girl, I did. But the child...

 

_God._

 

"Excuse me, mister?" a small voice called out to me.

 

Breaking out of my reverie, I looked up to see a small boy with dark brown hair and green eyes looking at me. He couldn't have been more than four years old.

 

"Could you pass me my ball?" he asked, in his small voice, pointing at the red ball lying close to my feet.

 

_Fucking hell, can't a man just smoke and think in peace?_

 

I picked up the ball and tossed it to him. He caught it with his little hands. "Thank you, mister!" he screeched before running off to join his pals.

 

I muttered angrily under my breath, taking another deep drag from the cigarette, before forcefully exhaling it. 

 

"Should you really be smoking around children?" another voice asked. It was one of the women who was with the children. A babysitter, I assumed, considering how young she was. Early twenties, jet black hair, brown eyes.

 

I wanted to lunge at her throat and rip out her flesh with my claws in broad daylight in the middle of the park. Instead, I forced myself to put on my most charming smile.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," I said, dropping the cigarette to the ground before crushing it beneath my shoe.

 

The woman blushed.

 

_Yeah, **yeah.** I had that effect on women._

 

I wanted to roll my eyes at how predictable she was.

 

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then," I said, standing up and starting to walk away from her.

 

"I-uh..." the woman began.

 

I turned around to look at her again.

 

"I'm sorry for being so rude," she said, bashfully. Trying to act coy. "Can I buy you a drink to make it up to you?"

 

_My, my..._

 

I grinned at her.

 

_Stupid woman didn't even know what she was getting into._

 

"Absolutely," I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

 

She blushed even more, looking down at her feet.

 

"Let me just get the kids together, then we can go," she said, flustered. "James! Eliza! Come on, let's go!"

 

The boy who had asked me to toss him the ball ran up to us, accompanied by a little girl, no more than three years old, with blonde hair.

 

"Such beautiful kids," I replied, carefully concealing the glee in my voice. "Are they yours?" I asked.

 

"Oh, no!" the woman scrambled to reply. "I just babysit them."

 

_Bingo._

 

I offered my arm to the woman.

 

"Shall we?" I asked her, most chivalrously.

 

She laced her arm through mine, still blushing. "Come on, James and Eliza!"

 

As the four of us walked out of the park, I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

 

Today's lunch had basically walked up to me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?


	31. Departure

My handwriting had always been far too beautiful for that of a police investigator, I had been teased often.

 

I sat at the massive work-desk in one corner of our suite, composing a note.

 

My luggage had been packed and I was dressed in a flowy cream blouse, black trousers and black heels.

 

Ready to leave.

 

Writing in the last few words onto the piece of hotel stationery, I folded the note and slipped in into envelope, sealing it.

 

Addressing the envelope to 'my husband' I left it on the desk.

 

Just then, our butler walked into the suite. "Your car is waiting outside, miss," he said politely, smiling gently.

 

I set my pen down. "Thank you so much, Bernard," I said to him, gathering my tote and cell phone. As I walked past him, I placed my hand on his arm. "Thank you for taking such good care of us while we were here," I said to him, smiling, truly grateful for his help.

 

"It was my pleasure, miss," he said, smiling even more brightly. Clearly, the guests at this hotel weren't as thankful to their waiting staff as they should've been. "Though, if I may ask... Isn't your husband accompanying you to the airport?"

 

I almost winced at the mention of _him._

 

Placing a protective hand on my abdomen, I shook my head. "No, we still have a few hours till the flight departs," I lied to him smoothly. "He'll come back to the hotel, then join me at the airport."

 

I'd be far away from the Greek airspace by the time Pen even made it back to the hotel.   
Using the tremendous amount of wealth Pen had left at my disposal, I had chartered a private plane, which was ready to leave at my beck and call.

 

I said a quick, silent goodbye to our luxurious suite, before walking out. My heels clacked against the floor as I made my way to the chauffeured Audi that would drop me to the airport.

 

So long, Greece...

 

On to my next destination.

 

As we drove through the holiday village, I stared out the window.

 

It was a bright, sunny day and I had my sunglasses perched firmly on the bridge of my nose.

 

Pennywise's reaction at the news of my pregnancy, or lack of reaction so to speak, had conveyed volumes about what he truly felt about our unborn child.

 

I couldn't blame him.

 

He was born with that deep-seated hatred against children in his heart.

 

It was his innate behaviour.

 

He couldn't help it.

 

And I couldn't hold it against him either.

 

But what I could do and what I _was_ going to do, was to protect our child from any harm. Even if the person causing the harm was my child's own father.

 

His reaction to the news of the pregnancy hadn't been encouraging. There was no way for me to predict how he would behave once the child actually arrived.

 

If he had any intentions of harming our child, he was going to have to go through _me_ before he even lay a finger on him or her.

 

We turned the corner, heading to the main road that led straight to the airport.

 

On the way, there was a park.

 

So many children playing happily around, I noted absently.

 

Lost in my own thoughts, I did a double-take when I saw someone looking very much like Pen walking arm in arm with another woman, chatting merrily.

 

"Stop the car!" I shrieked and the chauffeur instantly complied, probably surprised by my sudden outburst.

 

Once the car stopped, I looked out, looking closely.

 

Yep, it was _definitely_ him.

 

There was no mistaking that incredibly tall, imposing figure, dressed in black from head to toe. And when he casually ran a hand through his hair, smiling at the black haired woman beside him, I was _certain_ that it was him.

 

_What was he doing?_

 

_Who was that woman?_

 

_Who were the children?_

 

 _Yes. The_ **_children._**

 

Accompanying Pen and the woman were two little children. A boy and a girl.

 

They were running around the two adults in a circle. And Pennywise was smiling.

 

Actually **_smiling_** at the kids.

 

My expression was that of complete and utter disbelief at what I was seeing.

 

And to be honest, it hurt.

 

The image of seeing Pen walking with another woman, with children playing around them. It hurt.

 

Here I was carrying his child and he had shown a cold indifference in response to the news. And there he was, smiling at the kids, his arm laced with that of another woman.

 

Whether it was the stress, or the pregnancy hormones, I began crying.

 

The chauffeur looked shocked. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked me.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said, sniffling, wiping away my tears furiously. "Take me to the airport."

 

He gave me an uncertain look in the rear-view mirror, before starting up the engine again.

 

Fighting back the tears, I opened up my bag and pulled out my phone.

 

I needed someone to talk to.

 

And there was only one person who I knew would listen, would understand...

 

Who wouldn't judge me.

 

I dialled the very familiar number.

 

There were three rings as I waited with bated breath, before my call was received.

 

"Hello?" the deep voice answered.

 

"Hello, Christian?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter?   
> Who is this Christian???


	32. Christan Pearce

He was waiting for me at the airport.

 

The moment I got off the plane in Paris, I saw him.

 

"Christian..." I breathed, practically running in my heels to wrap my arms around him.

 

He hadn't changed at all in the last five years.

 

Same dark hair, hazel eyes. Towering over me with his height. 

 

"My _god,_ is that really you?" he asked me, stroking my hair. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

 

I had forgotten the effect I had over people after my change. It was especially jarring for him, I guess, since he knew me back when I was a human.

 

Pulling away from his embrace, I looked up at him, giving him a closer look. Yep, he hadn't changed. And the years had been especially kind to him. He was aging like fine wine.

 

I placed my hand on his cheek. He was sporting a scruff. "I'm sorry for coming over at such short notice."

 

"No, no, not at all!" he said, smiling brightly. "I'm absolutely delighted that you came!"

 

He kissed my cheek before grasping my hand in his. "Come, now. You must be exhausted."

 

He ushered me into the black Mercedes he had waiting for us. "Albert will be so _happy_ to see you," he said, speaking of his butler, the one who had taken care of him ever since his parents had passed away in a plane crash. He had been seven years old at the time.

 

We chatted pleasantly as we were driven through the streets of Paris to his mansion.

 

Christian came from old-money. His family had been very well established and famous in Massachusetts, USA. He had no siblings and therefore he was the sole heir to his family's multi-billion dollar empire.

 

How did the two of us meet, you ask?   
We've known each other since we were school-going kids. We were basically attached at the hip. Considering the fact that I had no family whatsoever, Christian's parents were especially kind towards me. And their demise was what truly brought the two of us together.

 

We were close. _Very_ close. We went from childhood friends to casual lovers to a full-fledged, serious relationship. It was my breakup with him that had brought me to Derry.

 

"So when is the little one due?" he asked, looking at me fondly. He loved kids.

 

"Very soon, Chris," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm very scared."

 

"Don't be," he said. "You'll be a fantastic mother. You don't know how happy Albert was to hear that you were expecting!"

 

I smiled at the thought of the elderly butler.

 

Before stepping onto the plane, I had called Christian. It was a tough phone call for me to make. But the sound of his voice, and the fact that he had once been such an important part of my life helped me open up to him once again.

 

Well, not entirely.

 

I told him that I was pregnant, leaving out the part that the father of the child was a child-devouring supernatural being from another dimension. And I skipped the part about my change as well.

 

I just told him that the father of the child wasn't very keen on the whole pregnancy situation.

 

That had been enough for him.

 

"You're coming to stay with me in Paris, that is final," he had said.

 

Once the car drove through the gates of the sprawling mansion, I couldn't help myself from looking around in awe.

 

Albert was waiting for us at the front door.

 

"Welcome back!" he exclaimed, rushing forward to hug me. "You've grown even more beautiful, my dear."

 

I laughed, a wave of nostalgia rushing through me as I hugged him back.

 

"You won't believe how excited Master Christian was when he came to know that you were coming ba-"

 

Christian cleared his throat loudly, cutting Albert with a stern look.

 

"Come on, let me show you your rooms," he said, taking my hand.

 

"Whilst I shall prepare tea for the two of you," Albert said. "No sugar, with a teaspoon of milk for you as always, miss?" he asked me, remembering fondly.

 

I smiled. "No sugar, with a teaspoon of milk, Albert," I affirmed

 

I was _home._

 

 

 


	33. Letter

Pennywise's POV

 

I returned to the suite, feeling pleasantly full after the 'lunch' I had just consumed.

 

How fearfully the children had screamed as I finished off their nanny, shredding her into pieces with my claws. The memory of the terrified looks on their little faces brought a smile to my lips.

 

_Fear was **beautiful...**_

 

Speaking of beautiful, I called out _her_ name, as I searched the various rooms of the expansive suite.

 

No sign of her.

 

_Strange._

 

I was hoping to have a word with her-

 

"Where are you, sweet girl?" I called out, stepping into the master bedroom.

 

It was empty.

 

I felt a frown form between my brows.

 

_Where was she?_

 

Even her scent, that gorgeous, intoxicating scent that was so distinctly _her,_ was faint in the air.

 

 _She hadn't been in this room for a while_...

 

Just then, I noticed a white envelope sitting on the table where she often liked to read.

 

Reaching the table in three strides, I grabbed the envelope.

 

It was her handwriting, I could recognize her elegant penmanship anywhere.

 

It was addressed to me.

 

' _My Beloved Husband.'_

 

I tore open the letter, feeling a sense of apprehension.

 

My eyes scanned her beautifully written words:

 

' _Dearest Husband,_  
_Thank you for such a beautiful vacation. I'm really grateful for it._

 

_I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience to you, but I have to leave._

 

_I know you don't have even the slightest affinity for children in your heart and I don't blame you for it. But I need to do what I need to do, in order to protect **our** child._

 

_Even if it means putting miles between us._

 

_Don't try to find me if you have any intentions of harming our child._

 

_I am going to bring him or her into this world, whether you like it or not. It is **my** decision._

 

_Your indifference on the matter has already conveyed all that I needed to know._

 

_That being said, I wanted to say something else: **I love you.**_

 

_I love you with all my heart and I always will._

 

_No one will ever compare to you, Mr. Wise._

 

_Take care. Eat well. Don't grow weak._

 

_With love,_

 

_Your sweet girl."_

 

Tears stung at my eyes as I finished reading her letter.

 

She had left.

 

To protect the child.

 

She had left _me._

 

How _could_ she?

 

She was _mine!_

 

**_Mine!_ **

 

Rage and despair, I felt them in equal parts.

 

It felt like they were tearing my heart into two clean pieces with excruciating slowness.

 

She was _gone._

 

_My sweet girl._

 

Through my tears, I let out an angry, guttural howl, loud enough to shake the very foundations of this wretched suite.

 

She had decided to _leave_ me...

 

 

I howled again, clutching at my hair as I sank to the floor, shuddering sobs wracking my body.

 

Crumpling the letter in my hand, I cried.

 

My _mate..._

 

My mate had **_left_** me.

 

It felt like the worst pain, like I was being branded by white hot iron, heated in the flames of the deadlights...

 

 _"BERNARD!!!"_ I shouted for the butler, changing into my human form, still on my knees on the floor, tears streaking my face.

 

The butler came rushing in.

 

He saw me on the floor.

 

"Sir!" he rushed towards me, trying to help me to my feet. "Are you alri-"

 

I brushed away his hands angrily.

 

 _"WHERE IS MY WIFE?_ "

 

I was livid with rage.

 

The butler looked bewildered and terrified.

 

"I-I, uh..." he stammered.

 

 ** _"WHERE_** IS SHE?"

 

"The airport!" he finally managed to squeak. "She went to the airport, sir!"

 

Finally, some progress.

 

"Get me the chauffeur who dropped her. _Right **now!"**_ I bellowed.

 

"R-right away, sir," the panicked butler ran out the door.

 

 

I unfolded the crumpled note in my hand, reading through it again, wiping away the tears from my face.

 

I was going to find her.

 

I was going to go to the ends of this despicable planet to find her if I had to...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter?


	34. Complete Idiot

_"Mmm,"_ I murmured appreciatively, wiping away the tiny bit of sauce from the corner of my mouth. "This Spaghetti Bolognese is so _good,_ Albert."

 

The butler smiled affectionately at me. "Just the way I used to make for you and Master Christian when you were children?"

 

"Oh, absolutely," Chris affirmed, giving me a wink across the table.

 

It had been three days since I had arrived at the Pearce Manor.

 

And in these three days, I had discovered a few interesting facts about my pregnancy:

 

Firstly, there was _no_ sign of morning sickness. Apparently I had skipped that step entirely.

 

Secondly, my tummy was growing at an alarming rate. It already appeared as if I was at the beginning of the second trimester, on the time-scale of a human pregnancy. Which this clearly wasn't.

 

And finally, other than eating only human flesh, I was _also_ craving regular food. You know, what humans usually ate. Spaghetti, for instance.

 

  
The change in my food habits led me to believe that the conception for this child had occured while I was _still_ human. Before or during the ritual...

 

Christian had been extremely accomodating, taking time out of his busy schedule to help me settle down in the manor.

 

He was always bustling about, asking me if I needed anything.

 

And Albert. What an absolute angel he was. Perpetually fussing over me, asking me if I wanted to eat anything, if he could make me anything, anything at all?

 

My days went by comfortably. I watched trashy reality tv, or spent hours perusing the manor's extensive library. Christian always made it a point to join me for lunch or dinner, whenever he had the time.

 

After lunch, he and I were seated in the main living area. I was reading. He was watching me read, a glass of wine in hand.

 

"You've become so beautiful," he spoke, the hint of longing clearly detectable in his voice.

 

I smiled and looked down at my book. "Its just the 'pregnancy glow', Chris," I lied.

 

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, _no._ There's something else... Something different about you."

 

I tried to lead him away from this topic.

 

"Come on, Chris, tell me about yourself," I said. "No girlfriend or significant other?" I asked playfully nudging him. 

 

He shook his head again. _"God,_ no. Been living the single life since..."

 

I knew what he was going to say.

 

_Since we broke up._

 

He sighed. "It was a big mistake, letting you go," he said, wistfully. "I shouldn't have. I should've fought for you." 

 

 

I reached out and placed my hand on his. "I... I can't live in the past anymore, Chris," I told him, placing my other hand on my stomach. "I have a future to look forward to."

 

 

He looked at me, his hazel eyes looking into mine. "He is a very lucky man, you know?"   
He stroked my hair before leaning in to kiss my cheek, his lips lingering for _just_ a moment longer. "And a complete idiot for leaving you in this state."

 

I closed my eyes at the mention of _him._  

 

It felt like my heart was breaking all over again. 

 

I _missed_ him, heaven knows I did. 

 

I missed him with every fibre of my being. 

 

But I had to protect my child too. 

 

And if it meant distancing myself from him, then so be it. 

 

 

 


	35. Story

I could feel the dread crawling beneath my skin, seeping into my heart with every passing day.

 

Pennywise _was_ going to find me, there was no question about it. And he was going to be angry and upset about it.

 

 

I had seen the extent of his rage, when he had attacked those thugs in the alley that night. And back then, I was not even bound to him through the ritual.

 

We had been bonded as mates for eternity after the ritual. I knew that he was deeply passionate about the fact that I was his. I belonged _to_ him and I belonged _with_ him.

 

I paced around the room restlessly, unable to fall asleep even at 2 a.m.

 

He was going to find me.

 

He was going to find _us._

 

Perhaps leaving him had not been the best decision. He was _very_ possessive and territorial about me. In his mind, he could perceive our child as a threat, since I had abandoned my mate in order to protect our child. In his mind, I had given more precedence to the child over him. I wouldn't be surprised if this fuelled his hatred even more for the child.

 

He was going to percieve my abrupt departure as the ultimate insult.

 

Like a slap in the face. 

 

And I was _afraid_ of the repurcussions.

 

He couldn't harm me. He would _never_ do it, I knew. And even if he did, I was strong enough to protect myself. I wasn't a human anymore, after all.

 

But the baby. _Our baby._ Pen would surely try to harm it.

 

He despised children as it is. How much more would he hate the child who's arrival had separated him from his mate?

 

I let out a sudden sob as the realization dawned on me.

 

_Christian and Albert._

 

Inaverdently I had placed their lives in the direct path of danger as well.

 

"Oh _god,"_ I whispered, bringing a hand to cover my mouth to muffle the sobs.

 

I sank to the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks.

 

My other hand rested on my abdomen.

 

"I will do _anything_ to protect you," I whispered to the child growing inside me.

 

Just then, at that precise moment, the baby kicked.

 

It was a sharp, stabbing pain that left me gasping.

 

Lifting up the satin of my camisole I could see a bruise forming on my pale skin where the baby had kicked. It faded away just as quickly as it had appeared.

 

Despite the pain, I smiled.

 

"You are strong," I said. _"Just_ like your father..."

 

At the sound of my voice, the baby kicked again.

 

I gasped sharply, placing one hand on the marble floor to steady myself.

 

 _Yes,_ I had skipped morning sickness. But this pain was something else entirely.

 

At the rate at which this child was growing, I estimated my labour to occur within the week.

 

_Within the week!_

 

Another sharp kick had me gasping loudly.

 

Loud enough to wake Christian.

 

I heard his frantic footsteps as he ran into the room.

 

"What happened?" he asked, helping me to my feet, a protective arm wrapped around my waist.

 

He led me to the bed and helped me sit down.

 

"The baby is kicking, Chris," I told him, smiling, tears glistening in my eyes.

 

"Does it hurt too much? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked, eyes worried. Concerned. 

 

I shook my head, wiping away the tears. "No, I'm okay." 

 

His eyes went soft and he placed a hand on my bump. "Don't trouble your mother too much, you hear?" he spoke to the child.

 

He looked up at me. "Now why aren't you sleeping, love? You should be resting."

 

Sudden tears sprang into my eyes once again. "I _can't_ sleep, Chris," I whispered. "I am so stressed and worried."

 

I could hardly even _begin_ to tell him about my worries.

 

He placed a kiss to my forehead.

 

"I know you're worried. Dealing with a pregnancy _always_ takes a toll on the mother. And the fact that you are doing this alone..." he exhaled deeply, trailing off. "It is remarkable, really. But I also know that you are the strongest woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. You _will_ get through this."

 

His voice had a sense of determination in it, something that really warmed my heart. "Thank you, Chris," I breathed, cradling his face in my hands. "Thank you for everything you've done. I'm so grateful for-"

 

"Hush now," he cut me off with a gentle smile. "Get into bed. I'm going to read to you. Like I used to, when we were kids, remember?"

 

I smiled at the distant memory of the two of us, nine years old each, curled up inside a comforter, me listening to his soothing voice as he read to me.

 

Lying back in bed, I drew up the covers around me.

 

He got up and left the room momentarily, returning with a book about Greek mythology.

 

Sitting down on the couch next to the bed, he opened up the book, slipping on his glasses.

 

For the next hour or so, he read to me the story of Persephone and Hades.

 

Persephone, or Cora, as she was also known was the goddess of harvest and flowers. She was the daughter of Zeus and Demeter.

 

Hades was the brother of Zeus, the King of the Underworld. He was the God of death, darkness and the afterlife.

 

Hades saw Persephone and fell in love with her.

  
  
In one of the rare occasions that he left the Underworld, Hades burst forth through the earth, riding his chariot. Persephone had been picking flowers then, when Hades took her to the Underworld with him.

 

She became Hades' wife and consort and the Queen of the Underworld.

 

Demeter, Persephone's mother, became furious at her daughter's abduction. In her sorrow, she forgot to care about nature, causing all vegetation on earth to die. It was the first Winter.

 

Zeus then asked Hades to return Persephone.

 

But Persephone had eaten pomegranates of the Underworld. She was cursed to stay in the Underworld for six months.

 

After much quarelling, Hades and Demeter eventually reached an agreement: Persephone would spend three quarters of the year with Hades in the Underworld and one quarter with Demeter in Olympus.

 

"I believe that Hades loved Persephone and that she loved him," I said, lost in my own thoughts, even after the story had finished. "Demeter was just spreading nasty rumours that Hades had abducted her. I believe that she went with Hades willingly. He gave her a sense of freedom..."

 

Christian was looking at me, thinking.   
"You seem very taken with this story," he said, a small, knowing smile playing on his lips.

 

"I've _always_ loved it," I said. "But now it has an even more special meaning laced through it..."

 

Pennywise was my Hades.

 

The God of death. Ruler of the Underworld.

 

I was his Persephone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this one?


	36. Whisky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my faithful readers/commenters Rosie and Ella. You know why.  
> Thank you.  
> Xx

Pennywise's POV

 

I will go to the ends of the Earth to find my sweet girl.

 

That I had promised.

 

She was my _mate._

 

My **_everything._**

 

I wasn't going to let her go away.

 

Not without a fight.

 

_Never._

 

Locating her had been easy. A piece of cake, really. That wretched butler, Bernard, brought me the chauffeur who dropped her to the airport.

 

By then, my rage had barely calmed.

 

I interrogated him and the man was almost ready to piss in his pants by the time I was done with him. Stuttering and stammering, eyes wide with fear, he told me about the chartered flight she had taken.

 

I headed straight for the airport where I had a similar 'chat' with the manager of the airline that had flown my sweet girl. Shoving a few wads of cash in that man's face was enough to get me a seat on a chartered plane of my own, ready to fly to Paris at any moment I desired.

 

Once I arrived in Paris, it was all too easy to find her. Her scent basically led me to her. The ritual had bound me to her. I could find her even with my eyes closed.

 

Instead of facing her right away, though, I decided to get a drink before heading to the Pearce Manor.

 

'A drink' was an understatement.

 

Alcohol, like smoking was one of the human vices I enjoyed.

 

"Drowning your sorrows?" the female bartender asked me as I raised my fifth glass of neat whisky to my lips.

 

She was a short, curvy woman, with shoulder length blonde hair. She smiled flirtatiously at me, and I could smell her cheap perfume as she leaned over.

 

I was well aware of the effect my human form had on women.

 

I wasn't in the mood to feed or play right now, however.

 

"You could say that," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, before draining the glass.

 

It felt good, the burn of the amber liquid as it went down my throat.

 

My other hand rested on the bar-top, beside my now empty glass.

 

She placed her hand on mine. "I can make you feel better, you know."

 

The way she was looking at me, the double meaning to her statement was clear.

 

I withdrew my hand sharply. "Yes you can," I replied, barely keeping the venom away from my tone. "By pouring me a drink."

 

Her eyes widened at my tone, before she silently refilled my glass, moving away to attend to another customer.

 

Grateful for her departure, I let my thoughts wander to my sweet girl...

 

_"Pen..."_

 

_Her voice was breathless, barely above a whisper._

 

_Lying on her back, her legs were wrapped around my hips, as I plunged into her._

 

_The bed shook with the force of my thrusts._

 

_Her arms were wrapped around me, her nails digging into my shoulder-blades._

 

_She felt like a slice of heaven, clenching wet and hot and velvety around my aching length._

 

_I groaned against her breast._

 

_She **was** heaven._

 

_She was my **home.**_

 

_I looked at her face._

 

_She was beautiful._

 

_Hair tousled, skin flushed. Lips red-raw and swollen from my kisses, letting out the sweetest of moans._

 

**_Beautiful._ **

 

_That slight furrow between her brows as she fought for release._

 

_That delicious release._

 

_Every time she came, I just looked at her, forgetting the pursuit of my own pleasure in that moment, watching her as she reached her peak._

 

_I had her pinned to the mattress, the length of my body pressing into hers. I loved the way she trembled underneath me, nipping at my shoulders._

 

_She was **made** for me..._

 

Returning to the present, I was filled with an overwhelming longing to see her.

 

Placing more than the required amount of money on the bar-top, I finished up the last of the whisky.

 

In no way was I inebriated. Alcohol didn't affect me the way it did humans.

 

And _she_ was an infinitely more potent addiction of mine.

 

I had to see her.

 

I simply _had_ to.

 

Walking out of the bar, a cold winter night greeted me.

 

I welcomed it.

 

It was time to head to the Pearce Manor.


	37. Where To?

_It was a bright summer's day. I was sitting in a corner of a vast, expansive garden._

 

_The sun was shining bright and strong, illuminating the riot of colours that were the roses, lillies and sunflowers and the orchids, all growing together in a beautiful yet haphazard manner all around._

 

_I walked barefoot on the soft grass, the dewy glades caressing my feet with each step I took. I was clad in a pure white dress that floated down to my ankles, made out of the sheerest gossamer._

 

_"Where are you, my sweet girl?"_

 

_His voice was soft. Playful._

 

_I turned around and there he was._

 

_Smiling at me as he peeked from behind the trunk of the nearest oak._

 

_It was him._

 

_**Truly** him._

 

_It had been so long since I had seen him..._

 

_I ran to him, my eyes blinded with sudden tears. Flinging my arms around his neck, colliding with him with such force that he went down to his knees, taking me with him._

 

_"I **missed** you," I wept, pressing my face into his flaming hair, clinging to him desperately. "I missed you so much, Pen..." I breathed into his ear._

 

_His arms went around me, pulling me close. "Hush, my love," he said, rocking me gently in his arms. "Everything will be alright. I'm right here."_

 

_I felt horrible for leaving him. The distance that I had put between us, it was like a heavy weight in my heart._

 

_"I'm so sorry for leaving you," I scrambled to speak. I had to apologize to him. I had to explain myself. "I'm sorry I-"_

 

_His gloved hand slipped up my back and into my hair, tugging at the roots, pulling me into a kiss. It was a bruising, passionate kiss, conveying nothing but want and longing and-_

 

_"You belong to **me,"** he spoke against my lips, kissing the corner of my mouth. "I can't bear to see you with anyone else. Especially that **Christian..."** he growled out his name, pulling me closer, his lips on my neck while his hands frantically moved to lower the straps of my dress, pushing them down my shoulders._

 

_"Someone will see us..." I managed to breathe, feeling his fangs graze my skin, sinking teasingly into the curve of my neck._

 

_"Let them," he spoke, raising the hem of my dress, exposing my thigh as he ran a hand along the revealed skin. "Let them **all** see..."_

 

_I was about to bring him in for another kiss, but just then I heard a voice._

 

_"Ma?"_

 

_It was a child's voice._

 

_For a moment, I thought that I was just imagining it._

 

_But a second later, the sound came again. A little louder this time..._

 

_"Ma?"_

 

_It was accompanied by a sound of small, muffled footsteps._

 

_I pulled away from Pen's lips. He looked irritated as I extracted myself from his arms._

 

_Turning around, I saw her._

 

_A girl._

 

_It was a little girl. No more than two years old._   
_Dressed in a tiny, frilly frock._

 

_She was beautiful. Big, curious eyes, a cherubic smile on her lips. Chubby._

 

_She was absolutely adorable._

 

_The moment she saw me, she broke into a run, her tiny chubby arms outstretched, her smile widening._

 

_"Ma!"_

 

_I felt a sudden wave of affection and instinctively, I knew._

 

_I **knew.**_

 

_I ran to her and scooped her up into my arms._

 

_She giggled as I whirled her around in a circle._

 

_"Oh, you're so beautiful," I breathed, kissing her cheek. "Yes, you are!"_

 

_I heard a low growl behind me._

 

_Turning around, I saw Pennywise sitting on his knees, leering at the child in my arms. Drool trickled down the corner of his mouth._

 

_"Hey, kid," Pen spoke. "Want a balloon?"_

 

_Dread filled me, ice cold and overwhelming._

 

_"No," I gasped, backing away from him._

 

_I knew he was about to do..._

 

_He was going to-_

 

_He rose to his feet, walking toward us with slow, menacing steps._

 

_"Pennywise, stop. **No!"**_

 

I shot up in bed, feeling a sudden warm wetness between my legs and a sharp pain in my abdomen.

 

Throwing the covers aside, I felt a wave of nausea as I saw that my inner thighs were stained with blood. Even the sheets were stained...

 

A sharp, stabbing pain ripped through my abdomen, making me cry out.

 

_It was time..._

 

I heard frantic footsteps and Albert rushed into the room.

 

He had one look at me.

 

"We need to get you to a hospital, Miss."

 

Instructing me to take deep, steadying breaths, he called for a cab.

 

Then he helped me get dressed into a warm coat. It was cold outside.

 

"Master Christian is in a meeting at the office," Albert told me as he helped me to my feet. "I've left a message with his secretary. He'll be there at the hospital."

 

With an arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand holding mine, he helped me into the cab waiting outside the house.

 

I curled up into the backseat, a sudden, powerful contraction making me gasp in pain. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out loudly.

 

It was raining, icy cold and quick, coming down in sheets.

 

"I've forgotten my phone!" Albert suddenly remembered, before rushing back into the house to retrieve it.

 

I straighened up in my seat, taking deep, steadying breaths, fighting through the pain.

 

The door of the cab closed automatically with a loud thud.

 

I looked at the driver as I heard the roar of the engine.

 

He turned around and tipped his hat.

 

Seeing his face, I felt as if my heart had been immersed in a bucket of icy water.

 

I was _stunned._  

 

"Where to, Miss?" a smiling Pennywise, in his human form, asked.

 

 

 


	38. Birth

The colour drained from my face the moment I saw that the driver was _indeed_ Pennywise.

 

The very next moment, I felt a sharp pain ripping through my lower abdomen, followed by a warm gush between my legs.

 

I looked down and my thighs, along with the seat, were covered in blood.

 

"Pennywise," I breathed, feeling my eyes water with the pain. "Stop the car, please..."

 

He ignored me completely.

 

"Stop the car!" I screamed, angrily.

 

He looked at me in the rear-view mirror. His eyes were bright gold and he had an angry grimace on his face.

 

Boy, was he _mad._

 

"If you think, for even one solitary second, that I'm going to stop the car and listen to your foolish pleas to take you to the nearest hospital, you have another thing coming, sweetheart," he spoke through gritted teeth as he drove through the streets at an alarming speed, paying no heed to the traffic signals.

 

I slumped back against the seat, my head swimming as I tried to battle the pain.

 

"You... you don't understand..." I gasped, trying to breathe steadily through the pain. "The child-"

 

"Yes, I know the little wretch is coming," he spat. "But so help me God, if it's arrival ends up killing _you_ in the process, I won't be able to forgive myself."

 

My eyes widened in disbelief.

 

After all that I had done, he still _cared_ about me.

 

He chuckled at hearing my thoughts.

 

"Yes, you stupid girl," he giggled. "I couldn't care less about the child, but you are my _mate,_ remember?"

 

I smiled at him weakly, before another rush pain pierced through me.

 

Unable to hold on to consciousness any longer, I gave myself to the darkness as my eyes closed...

 

* * *

 

_Pain._

 

I felt unbearable pain.

 

That is what woke me up.

 

I woke up with a loud gasp, feeling the pain clawing at my lower abdomen.

 

"Pen..." I gasped.

 

He was on his knees beside me, both his gloved hands gripping mine.

 

"I'm here," he said, stroking my sweaty hair away from my forehead.

 

I looked around.

 

It was nightfall and the full moon was shining brightly.

 

It seemed like he had brought me to an old, abandoned warehouse on the far outskirts of the city.

 

We were mercifully isolated.

 

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Pen..." I said to him, delirious from the pain. But I _had_ to tell him that I loved him. "I love you so much..."

 

His blue eyes were tender as he looked at me, a small smile on his lips. "I love you too."

 

I opened my mouth to speak, but an almost inhuman scream left my lips as I felt the bones of my pelvis crack.

 

It was the child.

 

My eyes were brimming with tears.

 

It was as if the child was attempting to claw their way out of my body.

 

"You need to push, sweetheart..." Pen reminded me gently.

 

I nodded and closed my eyes. Mustering whatever remaining strength I had in me, I pushed.

 

And pushed again.

 

Pen moved to kneel between my open legs.

 

"I can see the head..." he spoke, sounding equal parts curious and horrified.

 

I could tell that this was his first time witnessing the actual birth of a child.

 

He had a nauseated look on his face, which would've certainly made me laugh had I not been in such severe pain.

 

I gasped and tried to push once again.

 

But I simply did not have the strength to do it anymore...

 

The bones of my pelvis had already been fractured by the child.

 

"I can't push anymore..." I gasped, tears streaming down my cheeks. "You need to get the child out, Pen."

 

He looked at me, _horrified._

 

"I-I... how do I do it?" he asked.

 

I screamed as a fresh wave of pain ripped through me. I could actually feel my bones breaking and shattering now.

 

"Use your claws.... get it _out!"_ I panted.

 

A look of uncertainty passed over his face, before being replaced by a steely determination.

 

He knew that if he didn't get the child out soon, I'd die.

 

And he wasn't going to lose his mate.

 

At any cost.

 

Through my blurred vision, I saw his claws emerge, flashing in the moonlight.

 

And then they were against my flesh. Tearing through it to reach my womb.

 

My screams were so loud, the whole warehouse seemed to echo with the sounds.

 

His claws dug through my skin and muscles and flesh, trying to reach my womb. 

 

It was almost like an extremely botched attempt at a caesarean delivery. 

 

I knew that I was losing massive amounts of blood, and I tried to stay awake, I _really_ did.

 

 

Fighting through this pain was just so difficult. 

 

Every time his claws cut through my flesh, I cried out. 

 

"I'm so _sorry,_ sweet girl..." Pennywise said, over and over again as he tore through my flesh.

 

The pain was overwhelming, white-hot.

 

Like peering into the deadlights.

 

I was sobbing and screaming until I couldn't...

 

And then there was a cry.

 

A baby's cry...

 

I gathered the last shred of energy I had left and opened my eyes.

 

Through my teary, blurred vision I could make out Pennywise holding up a small baby by the ankle, upside down.

 

The child was crying, loud and strong.

 

"A girl..." I heard him say.

 

And then, I slipped into darkness.

 


	39. Golden

Pennywise's POV

 

I had been hoping to resolve the conflict between me and my sweet girl peacefully and amicably.

 

Instead, here she was, her mangled form lying on the floor, bloodied and battered.

 

_Lifeless._

 

While I held the cause of her state in my hands. Upside down, by the ankle.

 

It was a girl.

 

And she was crying at the top of her lungs, the sound echoing through the abandoned warehouse.

 

"Be _quiet,_ wretch," I said to the child, angrily.

 

Because that is what I felt. Anger and despair.

 

Anger at the child, for being the root cause of my sweet girl's condition.

 

Despair because I was on the verge of losing my mate.

 

I tore off a few scraps of cloth from my collar and hastily cleaned the child with it before setting her down on the floor.

 

She was still crying.

 

I decided to ignore her for the moment, I had my mate to attend to.

 

Walking over to where she lay in a pool of her own blood, her dress torn and bloodstained, I knelt down on the floor beside her.

 

Her eyes were closed and the corner of her mouth was stained with blood.

 

"Wake up," I whispered to her, feeling tears brimming in my eyes. _"Please,_ come back..."

 

A wracked sob escaped my throat as I pulled off my gloves and placed my hands on her lower abdomen, over the ravaged flesh where my claws had dug into her.

 

All the while, the child kept crying.

 

Crying for her mother.

 

Tears stung at my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I summoned every last bit of energy from the deadlights, trying to revive her.

 

 _"Wake up,_ my love," I sobbed. "Come back..."

 

Beneath my hands, I felt her flesh and skin begin to seal itself, begin to mend.

 

The child was _still_ crying.

 

 _"Be quiet,"_ I spat at the newborn. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

 

 

She still kept on weeping, her cries surprisingly loud for a child who had just been born.

 

Her blue eyes were fixed on me as she wept.

 

 _"Shut up!"_ I roared at the child.

 

Just for a moment, the child went silent.

 

Perhaps she was shocked at my sudden outburst.

 

But then she surprised me.

 

She _laughed._

 

It was a small giggle. Quiet, but unmistakable.

 

_What the hell?_

 

Children were supposed to be scared of me.

 

My roar would've caused children to scream and cry and piss in their pants.

 

But this one here was _laughing._

 

The corners of her blue eyes crinkled as she laughed.

 

"Stupid child," I muttered under my breath, focussing my energy on reviving my mate.

 

I didn't know how much time had passed, whether it was a few minutes or an hour, as I concentrated on healing her injuries, transferring my energies into her. Forces that I had summoned from the deadlights.

 

Once I was fully satisfied that her wounds had healed thoroughly, I tore off another piece of cloth from my tunic.

 

Wetting it with water from the closest tap, I began to clean all the blood from her skin.

 

She was going to recover, I was certain of it. But she wasn't going to gain consciousness just yet, considering the amount of blood she had lost.

 

I was going to have to shift her. Take her with me somewhere else, where she could recuperate in peace.

 

I would have to take the child with me too.

 

She would _kill_ me if any harm came to the kid.

 

Glancing at the child lying on the floor, I saw her looking at me curiously with her blue eyes.

 

"What?" I asked, irritated.

 

She giggled again, waving her chubby fists at me.

 

And for just a moment, her eyes flashed golden.


	40. Daughter

I awoke with a sharp gasp, feeling as if I had been doused with icy water.

 

Jolting upright, I looked down at myself. I remembered the pain, the blood, his claws...

 

It all came to me at once.

 

_Vividly._

 

I placed my hand on my lower abdomen, where the swell of my belly had receded, becoming flat instead of curved.

 

"A girl..." I remembered Pennywise's words and that brief glimpse of him holding our child by the ankle.

 

"Pennywise!" I shouted for him, looking around, disoriented.

 

I was in a small bedroom, the walls plastered with floral wallpaper.

 

The door swung open and he walked in, standing tall in all his glory.

 

He had a worried look on his face.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Where is she?"

 

We both spoke simultaneously.

 

He sighed upon hearing my question.

 

For a moment, I feared the worst.

 

But then he walked out of the room.

 

In just a moment, he returned. I noticed that he was carefully holding a small bundle of pink in his arms.

 

"Here..." he handed her to me.

 

I looked down at her.

 

She was _beautiful._

 

Swathed in the pink blanket, my daughter was looking up at me with eyes just like her father's. Molten gold...

 

She had pale skin and a tuft of brown hair. Her cheeks were chubby and her lips were full and pink.

 

She raised her tiny hands, reaching out to me, making a gurgling sound as her eyes glimmered gold before turning blue.

 

 _"Hi..."_ I murmured, feeling a tear fall from my eye. "Hi, Penelope..."

 

She was _here._  

 

And it was love at first sight.

 

"What did you call her?" Pennywise asked, a curious look on his face.

 

I wiped away my tears.

 

"That's the name I chose... Penelope. She has a bit of you in her..."

 

His eyes softened as he looked at me and he placed a gloved hand on mine. "Yes, she does," he spoke. "I like the name."

 

"She's not entirely human," I said, watching her smile as she looked up at me.

 

He hummed in assent. "She isn't afraid of me," he pouted.

 

I laughed, not surprised at this little revelation.   
"She _is_ your daughter, Pen," I said.

 

"So she is," he said. "She loves red balloons."

 

"Does she now?" I asked, quirking a brow at him. 

 

He nodded. "Oh, yeah. Loves them."

 

For a moment, we both fell silent, looking at Penelope chuckling merrily in my arms.

 

"Have you fed her?" I asked.

 

He nodded, the bells on his outfit chiming with the movement of his head. "She prefers human blood."

 

 _"Really?"_ I asked.

 

"Yeah. I mean, I tried to feed her milk first. But then I had the idea that since she wasn't a human baby, her appetite might be similar to mine. So I smuggled a few pints of blood from the blood bank," he said.

 

"You _fed_ her..." I repeated, stunned.

 

_Was it truly happening?_

 

_Had he truly, finally come to care for his daughter?_

 

His eyes hardened as he heard my thoughts.   
"I looked after her because I knew how much she means to you. Nothing else. This doesn't change the way I feel about children."

 

Hearing his words, I blinked back tears. "Nevertheless, thank you for taking care of her while I was recovering," I whispered, trying not to show how much his words hurt me. 

 

"Seems like I'll have to share you with her now," he spoke. "And that is something I will never get used to."

 

Without another word, he walked out of the room, leaving me with her.

 

 

 


	41. Longing

_Motherhood._

 

Such a big word. And an infinitely bigger responsibility.

 

Penelope's arrival had surely been quite dramatic, but the days after that, things started to get easier.

 

She was an absolutely gorgeous baby. Chocolate brown hair, pale skin and chubby cheeks. She looked like a cherub with her big, innocent blue eyes.

 

 

And she was growing up so fast!

 

Literally.

 

In a span of two weeks, she had grown to be equivalent to a two year old infant.

 

She had begun to talk, calling me "Mummy" and Pennywise "Papa."

 

That is, whenever and if ever he was around.

 

 

Most of the days, he avoided our company. He had made no secret of the feelings he had for children and Penelope was no exception.

 

He stayed away from us.

 

Since our daughter's arrival, our relationship had become rather strained.

 

He was polite with me. Civil. Courteous. And whenever Penelope was around, he'd quietly leave the room in some haste. I knew he was trying his best to give me some space. And I knew that he didn't want to upset me by exhibiting his open dislike of our child.

 

Our relationship had changed considerably.

 

There was no passion, no love, no surprises anymore. Pennywise didn't even want to touch me, let alone a kiss.

 

The previous, searing intimacy we shared had all become a distant memory now.

 

My days were basically all about Penelope: bathing her, feeding her, reading to her, putting her to sleep. Nights were when I hunted.

 

_Alone._

 

Pennywise didn't even accompany me on hunts like he always did.

 

Believe me, I was thrilled with the presence of my daughter. She was my world and I loved her with all my heart.

 

But at the same time, I had never felt more lonely.

 

Pennywise preferred to keep his distance from us, from Penelope.

 

I understood his reasons, most certainly.

 

But I _missed_ him.

 

I missed him with every fibre of my being.

 

The way he'd make me laugh.

 

The way he'd boop my nose.

 

The way he called me his 'sweet girl.'

 

The way he kissed me.

 

The way he made me feel.

 

So loved.

 

So protected.

 

So safe.

 

Sudden tears stung my eyes and I wiped them away quickly, before adjusting the pink comforter, making sure that Penelope was nicely tucked in as she slept.

 

We had rented a small, two bedroom house in the suburbs of London.

 

Penelope's room was cozy, decorated with pink walls and floral wallpaper.

 

She had just fallen asleep, after drinking the blood of my prey, which I had poured into a sippy cup for her.

 

Her appetite was completely unpredictable: some days she craved blood, the next day she wanted human food.

 

I leaned in and placed a kiss to her forehead, smoothing her curly brown hair away from her face. She sighed in her sleep, wrapping her little arms tightly around the clown stuffed toy she adored.

 

Walking out of her room, I went to my bedroom.

 

I needed a shower.

 

Leaving the door open, I slipped into the bathroom, turning on the shower water as hot as it would go as I undressed.

 

Stepping under the stream of hot water, I groaned in relief.

 

Wetting my hair, I ran my hands through it, slicking back the locks before reaching for the jasmine scented shampoo.

 

Lathering it up in my hair, inhaling the comforting scent deeply, I rinsed it out. Grabbing the body wash next, I began the task of washing myself, ridding myself of the scent of my victim's blood.

 

The shower panel had grown steamy with the heat of the water as it condensed on the glass.

 

The warmth of the water was comforting, yes, but it was nothing compared to the feel of his bare skin against mine.

 

_I needed him._

So much.

 

My mate...

 

I leaned back, allowing the water's heat to cascade down my breasts, my back touching the glass of the shower.

 

It had been so long since we-

 

My hand crept between my legs, fingers slipping into my folds.

 

_Yes, I had missed his touch._

 

Turning off the water, I hastily toweled myself dry before heading to the bedroom to finish what I had started.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck..."

 

The word was a filthy moan from my lips.

 

My eyes were closed and I lay on my back on the bed.

 

My hand was buried between my spread legs, stroking my swollen bundle of nerves roughly. A thick vibrator was buried deep inside me.

 

Clutching at the sheets with my free hand, I writhed against the bed.

 

I was hanging by a thread, suspended on the precipice.

 

Craving for a release that refused to take me.

 

No matter what I did.

 

My back arched sharply and I moaned as another wave of pleasure crashed over me.

 

I was desperate for a release, every muscle in my body wrung taut with the tension.

 

But to my complete and utter frustration, I just _couldn't get there._

 

With a whine, I pulled out the vibrator and threw it aside.

 

It was all of no use.

 

_I needed **him.**_

 

Only he could complete me

.

In every way.

 

And I _missed_ him.

 

Anger and shame and sadness filled me in equal measure and I couldn't stop the tears that spilled freely from my eyes.

 

I wept and wept till the morning sun rose...

 


	42. New Year

Pennywise's POV

 

It was New Year's eve. Another foolish tradition of the humans that I loathed with every bit of my heart.

 

Humans just needed _any_ excuse to dress up and go out to party, didn't they?

 

The pub was especially crowded tonight, milling with people, bustling around, throwing back drinks, looking for a good time as they ushered in the new year.

 

_Pathetic._

 

Rolling my eyes, I fiddled with the cuff of my navy blue shirt, before raising my hand to signal the bartender over.

 

"Whiskey, please," I said to him.

 

He nodded, getting right to pouring out the beverage.

 

"On second thoughts," I added, and he looked up. "Make it a double."

 

He grinned. "It _is_ the new year after all, eh?" He asked me in his crisp British accent as he handed me the drink.

 

 

 _"Indeed,"_ I said, throwing back the amber liquid in one go, feeling it burn its way down my throat as I swallowed. "Make them all double for me, henceforth."

 

 

"You got it," he replied.

 

* * *

  
It was two hours and eight double whiskeys later that the alcohol finally started to hit me. Perhaps I had indeed drunk a little _to_ _o_ much.

 

My mind was pleasantly buzzing with the drinks and the deep bass of the song blaring from the speakers was hitting me like a ton of bricks. In a _good_ way.

 

I liked music.

 

 

As did my sweet girl.

 

_Fuck, I **missed** her._

 

 

It had been a long time since the two of us had been together.

 

 _Just_ the two of us, I mean.

 

Now it was all about that little whelp for her. She kept my sweet girl busy with chores throughout the day.

 

 _This is yet another reason why hate children_ , I thought spitefully, finishing up another glass of whiskey.

 

 

Reaching into my pocket, I drew out some cash and slipped it discreetly to the bartender.

 

"Just give me the bottle, my man," I said, hating the way my voice slurred.

 

* * *

 

 

I had definitely had too much to drink.

 

But wasn't that how humans drowned their sorrows? With alcohol to numb the pain?

 

The pain of not being able to be with my mate was searing like a white-hot brand being pressed into my flesh.

 

_I **missed** her._

 

I missed how she felt, pressed up against me in bed.

 

Her smooth, supple skin. The way I gripped the silken strands of her hair when I drew her to me for a kiss.

 

The way her lips felt against mine. Like lush petals.

 

The way it felt like paradise, when I sank into her warmth.

 

And the gorgeous sounds that fell from her lips when I fucked her.

 

Utter music to my ears.

 

I felt a pang of sadness. And longing. A deep yearning for her.

 

Angrily, I drank another healthy gulp of the whiskey.

 

I _needed_ her.

 

_Fuck, I **needed** her._

 

"Feeling all alone tonight?" A female voice asked me.

 

 

I looked around and saw a young woman slip into the barstool beside mine.

 

She had long, blonde hair that curled down her back and big green eyes. A slender built, accentuated by her tight 'fuck-me' dress. The red dress was strapless, hugging her curves as it ended on her upper thighs, leaving very little to imagination.

 

I looked at her in silence, turning the full intensity of my blue human eyes on her.

 

"I've seen you sitting here, all by yourself, throwing back one drink after another," she said, placing her hand on my arm. "Drowning your sadness?"

 

"You could say that," I slurred.

 

Her smile turned downright flirtatious. " _I_ can make you feel good," she said, tracing the cuff of my shirt with her black painted nail.

 

I grasped her hand in mine, a sudden, maddening want seizing hold of my thoughts.

 

Tossing some cash to the bartender, I walked out of the bar with her.

 

* * *

 

 

Her lips were on mine, sloppy and tasting of candy flavoured lip-gloss.

 

I pressed her back against the wall, the two of us locked in a fight for dominance in the dark alley.

 

Obviously, I won.

 

Between kisses, I felt her reach down between my legs, grasping my hardened cock.

 

"Fuck, you're huge," she moaned.

 

_This felt wrong._

 

_So **completely** wrong._

 

Wrenching my lips from hers, I spun her around, pressing her into the wall.

 

Lifting up her dress, I ripped off her panties before unzipping my pants.

 

Gripping her hips, I sank into her, pressing my chest against her back.

 

She moaned.

 

I groaned loudly.

 

_I **really** shouldn't have drunk so much..._

 

I fucked into her with quick, brutal thrusts, placing a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries.

 

_This was **wrong.**_

 

_She **wasn't** my sweet girl._

 

Eventually, I gave into the pleasure, spilling my seed inside this girl who's name I had already forgotten.

 

The moment I finished, I sank my fangs into the curve of her neck.

 

She let out a choked sound, bleeding out within moments, her life's blood draining out of her as I feasted on her flesh.

 

Through the pleasant haze of my climax, I felt shame niggling at me. Shame for betraying my sweet girl this way.

 

_I **shouldn't** have drunk this much..._

 

 

Just then, the clock struck midnight and the night sky came alive with celebratory fireworks.

 

 

Dropping the girl's dead body onto the ground, I looked up at the riot of colours and light in the sky.

 

 

_Happy-fucking-new-year, Pennywise._

 

 


	43. Drive

Pennywise's POV

 

I felt pleasantly full, after finishing off every last bit of delicate flesh on the girl's body.

 

Wiping her blood hastily from the corner of my mouth, I collected her remains.

 

Bones, torn scraps of her dress, her purse.

 

Despite my stomach being full and my appetite sated, I felt terrible.

 

Guilt wracked through me, weighing heavily in my chest.

 

I had done the _unthinkable._

 

In a moment of drunken weakness, I had betrayed my mate.

 

_My mate._

 

The one who I had been bound to for _eternity._

 

As the effects of the alcohol receded, my thoughts became clearer.

 

"What have I done?" I asked myself, anger lacing my voice. _"Stupid,_ Pennywise. _Stupid clown..."_

 

Muttering to myself, I disposed off the remains of the girl from the bar, before morphing back into my human form.

 

I wanted nothing more than to want to go back home.

 

With slow, heavy footsteps, I began to walk...

 

* * *

 

 

It was early morning when I finally reached our little rented home.

 

Slipping the key into the locked front door, I opened it.

 

Stepping in, I shut the door behind me.

 

The house was quiet.

 

As it usually was, early in the morning.

 

I found them both in Penelope's bedroom.

 

_Sleeping._

 

Penelope was nestled against my sweet girl, who had her arms wrapped around her daughter, cradling her protectively as they both slept.

 

It was a beautiful sight, seeing them both sleep so peacefully.

 

I walked over to the bed, gently placing my hand on Penelope's forehead. She sighed and shifted slightly, but did not awaken.

 

Next, I ran my fingers through my sweet girl's hair, feeling the soft strands slip through my fingers. She also stirred slightly, but did not wake up.

 

I smiled.

 

_Like mother, like daughter._

 

I walked out of the room, deciding not to wake them up just yet.

 

They looked so tranquil in their sleep, it would be a crime to wake them up.

 

The world could wait.

 

 _I_ could wait.

 

* * *

 

 

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, still in my human form, surfing idly through the tv channels.

 

"Hey..." I heard my sweet girl walk into the room, her voice so adorably groggy from sleep as she rubbed her eyes.

 

She was wearing a lavender satin night gown, the hem of which barely skimmed her upper thigh, one thin strap was hanging off her shoulder. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were still unfocussed because of the depth of her slumber.

 

"You're awake..." I breathed.

 

She walked over to me, sitting down on my lap.

 

Cupping my face in her hands, she brought her lips to mine.

 

_Fuck, she tasted **divine.**_

 

**_I had missed her..._ **

 

We kissed deeply, slowly, my hands resting on her hips as she slanted her mouth on mine.

 

I bit into her bottom lip and she moaned, opening her lips for me.

 

My tongue slipped into her mouth, meeting hers and-

 

Suddenly, she froze, stiffening in my arms.

 

She pulled back and there was an uncertainty in her eyes as they searched mine.

 

Her eyes widened, glowing bright and I realized a moment too late that she was skimming through my thoughts.

 

"You..." she breathed, astonished.

 

I tried to block my thoughts from her.

 

But it was too late.

 

She had seen it all in my mind.

 

Seen me fucking that girl in the dark alley.

 

Her eyes hardened with anger and she drew her hand back, landing a sharp slap across my cheek.

 

My face stung with the pain.

 

_I had forgotten how strong she was._

 

"You bastard! I thought I tasted her on you. Her scent is all over you!"

 

She walked away from me, her face conveying nothing but rage.

 

"My love, please," I hurried behind her. "It was a mistake, it didn't mean anythin-"

 

My breath was caught in my throat as she whirled around, a look of pure anger on her features as she wrapped her hand around my throat and hoisted me up, slamming my back against the nearest wall.

 

She bared her teeth, her eyes raging gold. Her grip around my throat tightened and I couldn't breathe.

 

 _I had **indeed** forgotten how powerful she was_.

 

 _"Please..."_ I stuttered, my eyes watering.

 

"You chose me as your _mate,_ Pennywise," hurt flashed in her eyes. "I carried your child and you refused to accept her. And you know what? I was willing to live with that... But _this?_ Cheating on me? On your mate?" her eyes were brimming with tears.

 

With angry sob, she threw me across the room.

 

With a deafening crash, I landed on the heavy dining table, which splintered through and through. The blow knocked the air out of my lungs.

 

I was gasping as I tried to right myself up, when I heard small footsteps come into the room.

 

"Mummy? Papa?" Penelope asked, rubbing her eyes, in her pyjamas, clutching that clown doll she so loved. "What happen?"

 

My sweet girl walked over to the coat rack and grabbed her coat, throwing it on, before grabbing her car keys. "Nothing, Penny," she said to Penelope, wiping her own tears away before scooping our daughter up into her arms. "We're going for a drive."

 

I opened my mouth, trying to stop her from leaving.

 

"We're _done,_ Pennywise," she said venomously. "Leave by the time we return."

 

Simply stunned into silence, I watched her as she walked out the door, taking Penelope with her.

 

The last thing I heard was Penelope crying out _"Papa!"_ before the car engine roared and they drove away.

 

 

 


	44. All The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback.   
> Flashback SMUT. 
> 
> Had this lying in my docs, I thought you'd enjoy.

His lips.

 

Those full, crimson lips twitched into a smile as he pulled me closer to him.

 

"We have all the time in the world, my love..." he spoke, his voice soft, childlike. Conveying delight at the prospect. "I have you all to _myself."_

 

His fingers walked along the length of my spine, unhurried in their exploration, reinforcing the meaning of his words.

 

_We did have all the time in the world..._

 

I smiled, pressing my face into his chest, lying on him, pressed flush against him.   
His strong arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me close. The white bedsheets were bunched up haphazardly around our hips, pillows in a disarray after our lovemaking.

 

I was close to sleep, my eyelids dropping, feeling heavy. Propping myself up on my elbow, I turned over, lying onto my back beside him.

 

Closing my eyes, I reached for the sheets in an attempt to cover myself up so that I could sleep warmly, away from the biting cold of the night.

 

But his hand stopped mine.

 

Forcing my eyes open, I looked at him, finding him staring at me, golden eyes blazing with lust. With desire.

 

_Again._

 

Leaning in, he pressed his mouth to mine, delivering a kiss conveying nothing but want.   
There was a sweet, gentle desperation in the way his lips moved against mine.

 

When it became necessary for me to breathe, he drew away, nuzzling at my jaw as he gave my shoulder a slight push, laying me back.

 

He climbed into the place between my open legs, one hand grasping at his immense length.

 

He rubbed it gently against my folds, making me gasp.

 

The slightest friction against my core was enough. Too much, almost. We had already made love so many times this night, I was aching and tender. And sensitive.

 

But I didn't have the will to deny him. Not after seeing how much he wanted me. How much he needed me.

 

I placed my legs around his hips, silently offering myself up for the taking.

 

"Are you ready, sweet girl?" he asked.

 

I gave a slight nod.

 

And then he was pressing into me...

 

My head fell back against the pillows, a searing burn ripping through me as he sank deeper and _deeper,_ until he was fully seated in me.

 

It always took me a while to get used to his size. He wasn't exactly an average human male.

 

 _"Pennywise..."_ I moaned, my hands fisting in the sheets as I savoured the feeling of him, hot and thick and heavy, cradled inside me. "Please, Pen..." I whimpered, immediately craving for that sweet friction.

 

 _"Shhhh..."_ he hushed me, placing soft kisses along my collarbone.

 

My hands abandoned the sheets and went to his copper-red hair, just as his teeth tugged at my nipple.

 

And then, he began to move.

 

His thrusts came rough and deep, rocking into me with a force that drew the air out of my lungs. His fangs, pointed and sharp, worried the sensitive skin of my nipples, turning them hard and tender, almost uncomfortably so, until he soothed the ache with luxurious licks of his tongue. All the while, his hips kept pistoning into mine.

 

I knew it delighted him, making my body sing. But this was something else entirely.

 

Already strung out, I couldn't do much, except holding onto him for dear life as he fucked me into oblivion.

 

Every nerve ending in my body was electrified, my flesh searing with white-hot pleasure.

 

It was his _ultimate_ release, watching me fall apart beneath him. His eyes never moved away from my face as he watched me come. Again and again...

 

"Such beauty," he purred, his hand resting on my cheek, dragging his thumb along my bottom lip. "Such beauty..."

 

I whimpered, flushing under his praise, arching in his arms as I lost myself again.

 

The moment my back arched, he took advantage of it, placing his hands beneath me and lifting me up.

 

Without _ever_ leaving my hot, sopping wet core, he turned over, laying me flat on top of him, my knees bracketing his hips.

 

His hands were on my ass, claws digging into my flesh as he began to thrust _up_ into me.

 

Quick and deep.

 

I wrecked cry tore itself from my throat.

 

 _"Please...._ No more..." I begged. "I _can't..."_

 

"You can and you will," he growled.

 

Clinging to him, I buried my face into his neck, my nails digging into his shoulders.

 

Convulsing violently, I moaned against his neck, tears streaming down my cheeks as I came for the last time.

 

This spurred on his release and he spilled into me with a deafening roar.

 

He then stilled, drawing out of me.

 

I was bone-deep exhausted.

 

I couldn't move.

 

I felt so completely sated.

 

Delirious almost.

 

His lips were at my ear.

 

"We have all the time in the world, sweet girl..."

 

 

 


	45. Cliffs

Reader's POV

 

I was driving the car maniacally, speeding dangerously.

 

My foot was on the accelerator, pressing it down almost completely.

 

Swerving through the incoming traffic wildly, I tried to hold back my sobs.

 

Sobs that threatened to wrack my body. I was already trembling with the strain, taking deep, frantic breaths in a futile attempt to steady myself.

 

But the tears were leaking from my eyes, hot and angry. Running down my cheeks.

 

_He had cheated on me._

 

_On me._

 

_His **mate.**_

 

_We were supposed to be the only ones for each other._

 

_Bound for eternity, because of the ritual._

 

_But he had broken that sacred vow._

 

_I had loved him. So much. **So much.**_

 

_I had given up my human life to be with him._

 

_We had been made for each other, hadn't we?_

 

_He had promised me so many things..._

 

_But he had given it **all** up, just for fucking that girl in the alley that New Year's Eve._

 

_I could see it all in my head, the way I had seen it in his thoughts..._

 

_His chest pressed into her back as he drove into her, over and over._

 

_The way he groaned._

 

_The sounds of her moans as he fucked into her..._

 

I was dimly aware of the sounds of Penelope's weeping as she sat in the infant car-seat.

 

Tears were streaming down her little face too.

 

_My poor little baby girl..._

 

It broke my heart, seeing her like this.

 

She was afraid at the speed at which the car was moving, her big blue eyes wide with terror as she wept, clutching that little clown doll she so loved in her little hands.

 

I lifted one hand off the steering wheel to reach out to comfort her, to stroke her cheek...

 

Suddenly, too many things happened at the same time.

 

All I heard was the loud horns blaring, before something slammed into the car, on my side.

 

A _truck._

 

The collision was forceful.

 

So forceful that our car went barelling across the road, toppling and spinning.

 

So forceful that I was aware of a blinding pain that knocked the wind out of my lungs.

 

I could hear the sounds of metal groaning and tearing and glass shattering, shards of it flying everywhere.

 

The air-bags didn't release. 

 

In the pain, I lost control of the wheel...

 

Like a fool, I had forgotten to strap in my seat belt. Penelope's was on, mercifully.

 

Being so overwhelmed by my emotions, I hadn't even noticed that we had driven out of the city.

 

We were at the outskirts, near the sea and the cliffs.

 

The car was flung roughly, breaking the safety barricades that protected from being thrown down the cliffs.

 

Penelope was still crying.

 

My baby girl...

 

I knew I was injured, but I to see if she was alright.

 

I tried to fight against the pain, I _did._

 

Just as I tried to reach her, my world went black as the car hit the water, plunging through the surface...


	46. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise comes to the rescue.

Pennywise's POV

 

I watched it happen as if it was in slow-motion.

 

Her car colliding through the barricades...

 

The screaming of metal as it twisted and turned from the force of the collision...

 

The car plummeting to the water under the cliff...

 

A roar burst forth from deep within my chest.

 

_Foolish girl._

 

_My sweet girl._

 

I had been pursuing her car from the moment she left the house, because I knew that she wasn't in the right state of mind. Especially not in the right to get behind the wheel of the car.

 

The car went into the dark waters below, disappearing through the water surface within a matter of miliseconds.

 

I did not have the time to think.

 

My mate _....and_ my daughter were in danger.

 

Without wasting another moment, I dived from the cliff, straight into the water.

 

Once I broke through the surface, the deadlights in my eyes awakened, lighting up the dark night waters as I looked for them.

 

It took me a while to spot the car. It was sinking steadily, going deeper into the water with each passing second.

 

Using the strength in my limbs, I swam towards it, reaching it quickly.

 

Breathing underwater wasn't a matter of concern for me, I could live for eternity underwater without taking a breath.

 

Reaching the side of the car, I tore open the door, wrenching it off its hinges.

 

Looking around inside, I could only spot Penelope.

 

_My sweet girl was nowhere to be found._

 

Fear flared up inside my heart, causing it to beat wildly.

 

_Where was she?_

 

I looked around, swimming along with the sinking car, trying to keep up.

 

She had _vanished._

 

Taking a hold of Penelope, who was unconscious, I pulled her into my arms.

 

I didn't want to leave my sweet girl behind, but she was nowhere to be found. Time was passing by and I had to act quickly, because my daughter's life depended on it.

 

With Penelope, I swam up towards the surface.

 

She was a child, she couldn't survive underwater, because she had half her mother's human genes.

 

As much as it broke my heart, leaving my mate behind, I swam to the surface with Penelope in my arms.

 

Whatever she might be, she was _my_ child after all.

 

I swam as fast as I could, until we reached the nearest shore.

 

Penelope's small body had grown cold in my arms. It worried me.

 

Despite my eternal hatred for children, I was worried for her. She was my own flesh and blood after all.

 

Laying her back on the ground, I began chest compressions on her.

 

"Come on," I huffed. "Come _on,_ girl."

 

A minute into the compressions, Penelope coughed violently, spitting out salt-water that had gone into her lungs.

 

I exhaled in relief, holding her up as she coughed out the water from her lungs.

 

Her bright eyes found mine. "Papa..."

 

Despite all my hatred for children, I found a relieved smile tugging at my lips as I looked down at her. "Its okay," I told her.

 

She wrapped her small arms around me.

 

I froze when she hugged me, not knowing how to react. No child had ever embraced me. Not once in my whole entire lifetime. My arms hung limp at my sides, because I was unsure of what to do.

 

"Mama...?" she asked, when she pulled away, looking around.

 

Tears sprang into my eyes as I remembered.

 

_My sweet girl._

 

"I have to find her, Penelope," I told my daughter. "Can you stay here? I will come back for you."

 

She nodded.

 

I went back into the water, swimming as fast as I could, looking for my mate.

 

My eyes glowed bright, their light piercing through the darkness of the waters.

 

But she had vanished. All I could see was the pitch-black water. Nothing else. 

 

I swam, looking for her for what seemed like an eternity.  

 

But she was gone.

 

No matter how hard I looked, no matter how deep into the sea I swam, my sweet girl was nowhere to be found.

 

She was _gone._

 

 


	47. If

Pennywise's POV

 

We were back home, Penelope and I.

 

The girl had been bawling her eyes out, crying desperately for her mother throughout our journey home.

 

Her tiny hands clasped into fists, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks as she wept. _"Mama... mama..."_

 

I carried her home, unable to think of anything else to do.

 

The truth is, I wanted to cry with her. I wanted to be able to mourn the loss of my mate.

 

_My sweet girl._

 

My heart felt heavy, weighed down by grief, a painful lump rising in my throat. I wanted to cry, I wanted to rage.

 

It was my stupidity, my mistake, my moment of weakness and my mate was the one who had ended up paying for the consequences.

 

I wished that I had the power to reverse time. I'd go back to that New Year's eve and stay home. I would've stayed home with my mate and my daughter. I wouldn't have gone out. Wouldn't have drunk. Wouldn't have fucked that girl who meant absolutely nothing to me. I would've _stayed home._

 

Penelope let out a quiet murmur in her sleep, turning over in her cot, the sound bringing me back from my reverie. As quietly as possible, I adjusted the comforted around her, before walking out of her room.

 

I had brought her home and tried to soothe her as best as I could. She had stopped crying, eventually growing tired. Going into the kitchen, I found her some baby cereal, which I cooked for her, after having painstakingly reading through the instructions on the back of the packet. I fed her, but she managed to eat only a little. She was drowsy, so I took her to her cot.

 

Now that Penelope was asleep, I finally had a few moments to collect my own thoughts.

 

Every synapse in my brain seemed frazzled with worry and panic.

 

_She couldn't be dead. She just **couldn't.**_

 

After the ritual, she had been turned into an immortal being, very much like me.

 

My power flowed through her veins, the very same power she had adapted to so flawlessly.

 

_A car accident couldn't kill her._

 

_She was alive._

 

_She was out there. **Somewhere**_ **.**

 

I could feel her presence in my bones. Deep down, I knew that there was no chance that she had died.

 

My sweet girl was a survivor. I had chosen her to be my mate for a reason.

 

In my mind, my thoughts were running wild, in every direction.

 

_She wasn't dead, for sure._

 

And that realization alone caused a series of subsequent questions to sprout:

 

_Where was she?_

 

_Was she alright?_

 

_Had someone taken her?_

 

I couldn't deny the existence of other beings in the world who had powers equalling mine.

 

If she had been taken against her will, then to subdue her was not an easy task. Had she been overpowered by another being stronger than her?

 

_If she had not been taken against her will... then had she left **willingly?**_

 

There was that possibility too.

 

Perhaps she had taken this opportunity, this accident, to detach herself from our relationship? Had she walked out?

 

 _"No..."_ I murmured to myself, shaking my head, hearing the bells in my attire chime.

 

She couldn't have walked away. Granted, she was enraged by my infidelity, but above all that, she was a mother.

 

She wouldn't have left Penelope behind, even and _especially_ after knowing my dislike of children.

 

If she would have left willingly, she would certainly have taken our daughter with her. Surely she wasn't going to leave her with me, a child-eating monster.

 

I closed my eyes, trying to sort through all the possiblities that kept springing up in my mind.

 

But in the end, there was only one thing that mattered, one thing that superseded every possiblility, every theory:

 

**_Her._ **

 

_I had to find her._


	48. Cage

Reader's POV

 

I awoke to pain. A dull, pounding ache in my head and in every muscle of my body.

 

My tongue felt thick and dry in my mouth and the smell of metal assaulted my senses.

 

I was exhausted, tired out. _Weak._ And half of my mind was telling me to slip back into the blissful dark unconsciousness, never to return again.

 

Instead, I forced myself to open my eyes.

 

It took me a few moments to adjust to the lack of light, the only source of illumination being a small overhead lamp that hung from the ceiling of a.... _warehouse?_

 

Atleast it looked like a warehouse, with all the metal around me.

 

With a start, I realized that I was inside a cage.

 

It was a small space, just enough room for me to lie down. The bars of the cage were thick, wrought iron.

 

_What the hell?_

 

_I had to get out of here._

 

I attempted to sit up, but a metallic rattle made me look at my hands. I had been restrained. Heavy, thick metal shackles encircled my wrists. And ankles.

 

A sudden rage filled me, seeing the shackles. I pulled at them, trying to use all my inhuman strength to pull the metal apart.

 

But it didn't budge. Instead, the metal seemed to sense my attempts to escape and glowed a bright red, searing into my skin. I cried out at the pain of the burn, my scream echoing in the darkness.

 

"Ah, you're awake."

 

I turned to locate the source of the quiet, velvety voice.

 

A tall figure stepped out from the darkness.

 

He walked over to the cage and sank to his knees, his face close to the bars.

 

"Such an exquisite beauty..." he murmured, looking at me.

 

If there was anyone beautiful, it was _him._ Impossibly handsome he was. Pale skin and dark hair. Full, pouty lips. High cheekbones and an aquiline nose.

 

He was stunningly handsome. Almost seraphic.

 

He reminded me of all the renaissance paintings that depicted fallen angels...

 

"Who are you?" I asked.

 

 _Why are you hurting me_ , I wanted to ask.

 

He smiled at me. The simple gesture made a strange sense of calm wash over me. The calm before a storm, it seemed.

 

He stood up and reached into his pocket, producing a bunch of old keys.

 

He walked over to the door of my cage and opened it.

 

Stepping inside, he came to kneel beside me. Fear is what I felt when he reached forward to touch me. I crouched back, trying to keep away from him.

 

"No harm will come to you from me, little one," he said, his eyes softening, his hand stroking my hair, twisting the strands leisurely between his fingers. "I can see why he chose you. You are a beauty."

 

"Who-who are you?" I asked, repeating my question.

 

"My name is Damien, little one."

 

"What do you want from me?"

 

"Nothing," he smiled. "I have nothing against you or your child, my lovely."

 

I felt a sudden chill run through me at the mention of my daughter.

 

 _"Penelope..."_ I whispered, glancing around to see if she was indeed here, if he had captured her too.

 

He cupped my cheek and turned me so that our eyes met again. His obsidian irises were as mesmerising as they were sinister. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, love."

 

"Is my daughter here?" I asked him, feeling suddenly afraid for the safety of my child.

 

A corner of his mouth lifted into a half-smile and he leaned in even closer, until his lips were brushing against my ear. "I told you, no harm will come to you or your child, sweetness," he whispered into my ear, his voice pure seduction. Every word he spoke was uttered with a cadence that dripped sensuality. 

 

"Then why am I here?"

 

His cheek brushed against mine as he drew back, his finger hooked beneath my chin, maintaining eye contact. "For four millennia I have wandered and tracked the abomination that is Pennywise," he said, glancing at my lips for a moment, before meeting my eyes once more. "I've battled him countless times, yet every time he managed to escape, evading my attempts to end him. But _now..."_

 

He ran his thumb along my bottom lip.

 

"...now I have found his ultimate weakness, the chink in his armour. **_You."_**


	49. Hunger

Reader's POV

 

He had leaned close to the cage I had been kept in, his angelic face aglow with the moonlight. A gentle smile had played at his full lips.

 

"Are you hungry?" he had asked, his voice a sensual caress, his pale hands closing around the bars of the cage. "Are you hungry, princess?"

 

I had nodded, too weak, too starved to do or say anything. Lying on my back on the cold floor, I closed my eyes, wanting nothing more than to slip back into unconsciousness.

 

But I heard the metallic creak as the cage door was opened and he walked in, a silver goblet in hand, filled to the brim with blood.

 

_Fresh human blood._

 

"I...what.... _how?"_ I stuttered, my mouth suddenly watering at the scent of the crimson liquid.

 

He raised me up with one arm, bringing the goblet to my lips. "Drink."

 

In an instant, my mind went back to the night Pennywise had made me drink the pomegranate juice. It felt like a lifetime ago, my life with him.

 

I drank in slow, careful sips, trying to detect any traces of poison adulterating the taste of the blood.

 

 _"Drink._ It is safe," Damien insisted, his eyes conveying nothing but the truth. Too hungry to resist, I gave in, drinking every last drop.

 

Once I had been fed, he lay me back down on the floor, setting the chalice aside.

 

"What are you?" I asked. "What is your conflict with him?"

 

He answered. This time, he answered.

 

He and Pennywise were two sides of a coin. He was the good. Pennywise, the evil. Damien was an Angel exiled from Heaven, created for the sole purpose of destroying Pennywise.

 

Their war was as old as time itself. The eternal battle between good and evil. Pennywise was an abomination, Damien said. He fed on the fear and flesh of children. The very children who were God's purest, most innocent creations.

 

Damien was the protector of life, an Angel who had forsaken his life in Heaven to roam the Earth in search of Pennywise. It was Damien's duty to kill him, so that he could finally end Pennywise's reign. So that every child could live freely, without fear.

 

"But you can't kill him," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. "He is my mate. We have a _child_ together."

 

His eyes softened at my tears. "I know, love. I know."

 

"You cannot kill him!" I screamed, thrashing against my restraints.

 

 _"Shhh..."_ he hushed me, moving to lie down beside me in the cage. "He might be your mate. He was the one who turned you. But tell me one thing, sweet Y/N, does he love Penelope?"

 

I fell silent at the question.

 

_He didn't. He **despised** Penelope. He had hated her ever since she had been born. Since **before** she had been born..._

 

My silence was answer enough for him.

 

He reached out to touch my face, his thumb brushing against my cheekbone, running circles.

 

"He hates your child. He is incapable of loving her," he spoke, leaning close to me. "Isn't that your deepest, most secret desire? That he should love her and accept her as his own?"

 

I nodded, because it was the truth.

 

He leaned in and pressed his mouth to mine in a chaste kiss. "I have seen how much you yearn for him to accept your child. I have seen it, the one secret you have kept hidden in the depths of your heart, princess."

 

"But he will never accept her..." I whispered, knowing that it was the truth.

 

 _"Never,"_ Damien affirmed, standing up and walking away from me. "He is an abomination that torments children. And I will _end_ him."

 

He left, locking the door of my cage and I wept, thrashing against the shackles, feeling the metal scorch my skin, feeling the sting of his lips when they had pressed against mine. I wept until I ran out of tears...

 

And then the dreams began.

 

_Heated._

 

_Feverish._

 

_I didn't know how I got there, just the way every dream begins._

 

_"Do you feel me?" he whispered into my ear, pinning me down against the bed with his weight, our bodies naked and tangled together._

 

_He was **everywhere.**_

 

_On me. Around me. **Inside** me._

 

_He was so deep inside me. Every plunge, every pull scorching me from inside out in the most delicious way possible._

 

_I threw my head back and cried out, because this man kneeling between my legs was torturing me in the most exquisite way._

 

_He was making my body **sing,** ensuring that I took every last bit of the pleasure he was giving me._

 

_His name fell from my lips in breathless moans._

  
_"Damien... Damien...."_

 

_His lips were at my neck, every line of his body pressed flush against mine._

 

_My hands slipped into his dark hair, holding him to me, never wanting him to leave my arms._

 

_"Yes," he murmured into my neck. "Give yourself to me, my princess. Feel me. Feel me take you. Surrender to me..."_

 

_I pressed my lips to his temple, inhaling the scent of him. The scent of rain on a summery night._

 

_"Take all of me..." I breathed._

 

I woke up, gasping, a layer of sweat coating my skin. My inner thighs were soaked with arousal and I could smell it on the air. 

 

There was a dull, throbbing ache between my legs. An emptiness. 

 

A longing.

 

I tried to reach between my legs in an attempt to soothe the ache with my fingers, but the shackles glowed red-hot, burning into my wrists. 

 

The denial and the ache, it was all _too much._  

 

I whimpered and cried, curling up into a ball on the floor. 

 

But there was no respite.

 

 

 


End file.
